Seaman Kori, Rated Able
by PenInHand9
Summary: Kori Anders did not want the life of a girl living in the late 1700's. So, cutting her hair and putting on breeches, she disguises herself as a boy and joins the crew of a royal gunner, the 'Titania'. Can she have her adventures without being discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**Seaman Kori, Rated Able**

A/N: I made the ages a bit different to fit with my story, but I think it will fit their personalities okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or the Bloody Jack adventures (where I got most the ideas for this story).

* * *

Garfield Logan-- ship's boy, age 13 years

Victor-- ship's cook, age 33 years

Richard Grayson-- lieutenant, First Mate, age 17 years

Kori "Ryan" Anders-- common seaman, rated able, in gun division 2, age 15 years

Slade Wilson-- captain of the royal gunner ship 'Titannia', age 35 years

Raven Roth-- Daughter of First Lord Charles Roth, on the boat to be delivered to her father who captains the flagship, age 13 years

* * *

Kori Anders sat dismally on her bed, picking at loose strings on the quilt and listening to the conversation in the room next to hers. Her sister, Koma Miggs, the new bride of Cedric Miggs, President of London's Royal Bank, was discussing Kori's fate with her husband.

"She will have to be sent to that Swedish boarding school, there is no other way to tame her," Koma's high pitched voice easily pierces the walls.

Cedric's voice is a coughing, grumbling bass that is far to low for Kori's ears and sounds like, "well uh mersnoff graggle mersnoff."

"Why on earth did I ever let Ryan teach her to sail? It put ideas into her head."

"Umph rumph mumble."

"She's been running around with silly dreams of sailing the world and she will never marry off properly the way she behaves now."

"Hrumph."

Kori sighed in frustration and put a pillow over her head blocking out the rest of her sister's ranting. Swedish boarding school? It sounded like a horrible fate to her.

Kori had never been an ordinary girl. Where most girls her age would be stitching delicate embroideries and wearing the latest fashions, she would be down at the docks in her least bothersome dress, watching the rigs come in and out.

Her brother, Ryan, had taught her to sail when she was ten, right before he left as an apprentice for a merchant ship off to Indonesia. It was three years later that Kori had received word from the company that Ryan's ship had been attacked by pirates and sunk. Ryan was dead.

As Kori's parents had died when she was a child, she had to live with her sister and her husband, where she was clearly not welcomed. However, as an underage girl in early 19th century London, Kori was not allowed to live on her own, nor was allowed much right by way of owning property, choosing a profession, or anything else that might constitute her as a free human being.

The voices next door had quieted and now held more simpering and lustful qualities. Yuck. Kori looked out the window opposite her bed. It was dark out, she'd guess around ten o' clock. Her dear sister would be quite busy till morning, giving Kori plenty of time to carry out her plan. She flopped over on her stomach and reached under the bed. Under it she had stashed her pack, an old seabag she had picked up at the dock. It held several pairs of trousers and several shirts, stockings, drawers, and other necessities, as well as a bit of money she had saved.

Slipping out of her dress, Kori donned one of the pants, marveling at their comfort and practicality, then carefully wound a strip of cloth around her chest, concealing anything she had up there. That done, she pulled on the shirt and a sailor's jacket for good measure.

Then she took up the knife she had found in the kitchen and cut off the long red locks of her hair as close to her scalp as she dared. Holding her breath, she looked in the mirror that hung on the back of her door.

The reflection showed a skinny lad, with green eyes and short red hair. Her skin was already tanned from long hours by the sea and dubbed as unsightly by Koma. Too complete her appearance, Kori shoved her feet into a pair of her brother's old boots. Hmmm, a little big in the toe, but she would grow into them. She was a bit tall for her age of fifteen, around 5'5", so at the moment she looked perfectly like a bean pole of a boy waiting for that awkward growing stage to pass. Hopefully others would think so too.

Sneaking out of the house was easy enough, and Kori made sure to stick a few pillows under her quilt to keep her sister satisfied for a few extra hours. Heading towards the dock, Kori practiced on keeping her voice a pitch slightly below what she normally did, and worked at it till she could do it without really trying. As she was doing that, she made sure to walk as a boy would, adding just a bit of swagger, careful to keep her hips from swaying as they would in a dress.

Finally she made it to a bar just above the dock. It was in full swing tonight, and it looked like a ship had just come in. Sailors, overjoyed to be on liberty, sang songs and jigged and played what instruments they could, be it a pennywhistle or a fiddle. The barmaid, pleased with business, was happy to get Kori a room for the night, and went on about how handsome a lad she was. Kori just managed to keep from laughing out loud at this, and with a cocky wiggle of her eyebrows, managed to send the woman back to her bar, chuckling about boys and their flirtations.

It was late, but Kori had enough time before dawn so she could catch a few hours of sleep. Flopping fully clothed onto her bed, she fell asleep, dreaming of the open seas.

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? I know it's a little detailed, but I like detail and its fun. I would like feedback please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: numero dos—hope you like it! And remember guys, talk to me. I won't know what you think till you do. Do you like something in particular? Absolutely hate something? Let me hear it!

Disclaimer: Didn't own, don't own, and probably never will own.

* * *

Dawn found Kori at the dock, watching the ship before her. It was a royal gunner, magnificent and large, holding maybe three hundred men. Hundred and fifty feet bow to stern with twenty-eight guns; the ship was a decently rigged man-of-war. The name, 'Titannia', was painted blue on the port side.

At the foot of the gang plank a crowd was gathering. Kori made her way over, swaggering just a bit. A group of fifteen men and boys stood before two men. One sat with a portable desk, a pen hovering over a ledger. The other, dressed in the fancy jacket of a lieutenant, stood before the men, inspecting each face before him. He was tall and lean, with black hair trimmed just short enough so the locks ended at his brow. The man's face, tanned from the sea, seemed sharp, with blue eyes framing a straight nose. He is very handsome, Kori decided. Surprisingly he looked only marginally older then she, perhaps seventeen or eighteen.

After several minutes, the crowd quieted.  
"I am Lieutenant Richard Grayson, First Mate of the Titannia. We are in need of able bodied men to help crew the ship to France's western coast." Lieutenant Grayson gestured to the man at the desk. He was slightly past middle aged, a bit seedy, with wire rimmed spectacles low on his hooked nose. "Mr. Dopple will inspect you and take your names before you come aboard. That will be all." And with that, the lieutenant turned smartly on his heel and walked up the plank.

Kori gulped. Inspection? Was she to be revealed before even leaving port? Mr. Dopple pointed to the closest man and directed the group to form a line behind him. Quickly jumping towards the back of the line, Kori eyed the process. Each man would stand in front of the desk while Mr. Dopple checked their eyes, hearing, and took their names. Kori relaxed a bit and waited for her turn.

The line moved fairly quickly, the only pause occurred when Mr. Dopple had a problem telling whether one particular man was deaf or not. He would clap his hands loudly as the man stood with his back turned. For one clap, the man would raise hand, but on the second clap he wouldn't.

Finally Mr. Dopple yelled, "Dammit man, are you deaf or not?" The man turned with a cheeky grin.

"Why yes of course I'm deaf sir." Poor Mr. Dopple, flushed in anger, scribbled his name on the ledger.

"Just go!" he moaned. The man, no older then twenty-five, was a fine male specimen, as far as they went. Blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, he had a broad grin and sparkling brown eyes. His nose looked as if it had been broken once. As he climbed the deck, he caught Kori's eye and winked, and she knew he had been fooling. Kori had to work hard to keep the blush from her face.

After the boy in front of her had signed in, Kori stepped up to the desk. Mr. Dopple adjusted his spectacles, then checked her eyes: holding his hand up and asking her to follow it with her eyes. Then the ears.

"Name?" he asked monotone. Luckily, Kori had prepared for this. It wouldn't help her if she was parading as a boy with a girl's name.

"Ryan Anders, sir." There, the voice was alright, wasn't it? Look him straight in the eye and…

"Next!" His voice startled Kori—er—Ryan into jumping onto the plank. She had passed? She was a crew member of the man-of-war the Titannia! Trying desperately not to skip onto the boat, Kori made it up and looked about the deck. It was orderly and polished, sign of a good crew and steady captain. With both nervousness and excitement clenching her stomach, Kori went to the rail to wait for send off.

Turns out the crew of the grand Titannia was the very bunch Kori had seen at the bar last night. Unsure what to do, Kori lined up with the other new sailors. Suddenly the deck was quiet as a new man appeared from below deck. He was tall and solidly built, with short blonde hair and one piercing grey eye. The other was concealed by a black patch. The blue jacket with elaborate gold piping and lacy collar revealed he was of high rank. Whispers of 'he's the captain', reached Kori's ears, and she straightened and clasped her hands behind her back.

The man walked up and down the line of new recruits, studying each one with a strict eye.

"My name is Slade Wilson, Captain of this ship. You bilge rats will learn your stations in battle as we sail. This is war. We will be ready. Lieutenant Grayson will be in charge of your training from here on out, if you have a problem, take it to him. I expect only to hear of how well you're all adjusting. Or else." With that threat the Captain turned to Lieutenant Grayson who promptly saluted, then disappeared into his quarters. The entire crew seemed to breathe easier with his presence gone. Kori gulped and tugged her hat lower. Would she adjust? Straightening her shoulders, Kori looked out to the harbor mouth. She would if it meant her freedom.

The clatter of a carriage on the dock below caught everyone's attention. It stopped in front of the gang plank, the two horses black and fine, the carriage itself was immaculate. The driver hopped down and opened the door. Out stepped a woman in her mid-thirties, her brown hair pulled back into a strict bun, her face proud but wary. Her dress was of good quality, but not so fine as the carriage.

Behind the woman came a young girl, perhaps a year or two younger than Kori. She was small, with intense dark eyes and pale skin. Black hair cut neatly beneath her chin and a dark blue cloak fluttered slightly behind her as she walked up the gang plank behind the woman. The dress that peeked out beneath the cloak was black satin and dainty slippers the same shade as her cloak flashed with her steps.

Captain Wilson had emerged once again with the arrival of the two. He stepped up to the woman and bowed gallantly.

"This must be Miss Roth and her governess, the lovely Madam Millicent," he said in a voice quite separate from the one he had used with the crew. Elegant and oily, it made Kori shiver. Madam Millicent gave a curt nod and only showed the barest of polite smiles on her thin lips. Miss Roth looked bored and gazed at the ship.

Straightening, Wilson gestured to the cabins below.

"I hope you find your quarters satisfactory, Miss Roth. We shall reach your father's ship in a matter of weeks."

"Thank you, captain." The girl's voice was low and quiet, and the very tone seemed far more mature than her years. The governess beckoned to the girl, giving a severe glare to the watching crew. Miss Roth followed her governess below decks with Wilson close behind.

With them gone, Grayson began barking orders, and the experienced crew scrambled to set sail as the new recruits looked on. Darting among the men Kori noticed a small boy. Maybe the same age as Miss Roth, the boy was scrawny but wiry, nimbly dancing around the heavy footfalls before taking off up a line to the mast. Kori blinked. Like the spider monkeys Kori had read about in books, the boy seemed completely at ease as he swung to the mast. Crouching on a beam, he settled in to watch the organized chaos below him. Blond hair fell into his deep forest green eyes which seemed to sparkle with life and good humor. His worn shirt and patched breeches told of hard luck but he seemed well fed.

Without meaning to, Kori's eyes locked with the boy's. He grinned down at her, a toothy smile that revealed dimples. Kori smiled back then looked back to the shore. The ship was well on its way, the dock and the people on it seemed tiny. Sea breeze hit her face and Kori closed her eyes, breathing deep. Freedom.

* * *

A/N: Will Kori keep her secret? Will our characters ever meet? Will a giant octopus attack the ship? Tune in next time on…. This story! Dun, dun, dun! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah, chapter #3! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought, but I already know I'm gonna have fun writing this thing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Titans, nor L.A. Meyer's work.

* * *

The deck tilted and bucked, Kori gripped a line to brace herself as a wave crashed into the ship, soaking her through. A week out of port, the 'Titannia' has sailed into its first storm. The week had been uneventful, if you counted extreme sea sickness as uneventful. Every new recruit spent a majority of their time hanging over the rail, letting loose what little meal they had choked down. Kori had been miserable, she was sure the hell wouldn't ever end.

On the plus side, it was during this time that she met Victor, the ship's cook. It was thanks to him that she survived the week at all. Giving her his remedy of broth and brandy, Victor became Kori's 'sea dad'. Every recruit got some form of one, an experienced sailor who would help them along, showing them the ropes. It was Victor who had managed to keep Kori's spirits up.

But Victor wasn't doing it alone. Garfield Logan—Gar, he insisted—was the ship's boy, and he had done plenty to amuse Kori. The very boy she had seen at send off, he was a ball of energy who felt more at home in the mast than anyone Kori knew.

Between Victor's old sea tales and Gar's attempts at humor, Kori felt more at home than she ever had before. Unfortunately, she never could completely relax. Always painfully aware of her secret, Kori had to be very careful. Using the toilet or 'head' of the ship, always had to be done when nobody was around, a very uncomfortable matter. The crew slept in hammocks belowdecks and bathing was a matter of scrubbing yourself with a rag and seawater. Luckily Kori had found several hidey holes around the ship where she could conduct these things in private, otherwise she would've been found out by now. As it was she had survived the week, the sickness faded away; the crew labeled her an official sailor now.

All this to be tossed overboard in her first squall.

Kori tightened her hands on the line and the wave crashed into her. Slade stood on the quarterdeck like a rock; if he had any idea there was a storm, he gave no sign of it. Lieutenant Grayson was helping men raise the mainsail while barking out orders for other men. His fancy lieutenant jacket was gone, probably forgotten in his cabin, the white linen shirt was plastered to him as his hair was to his forehead. Kori found she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from his lean chest.

After getting slapped in the face by another wave, the spell broke and Kori remembered her terror. Suddenly a cry grabbed her attention.

Gar was up in the rigging, clinging to a rope, his light body tossing about in the wind. Kori's heart stopped, he was losing his grip. Without a second thought, she let go of the railing and climbed clumsily up the mainsheet, trying to remember what Gar had taught her. Reaching the mast, she paused. This was the hard part. The horizontal line could only be gotten across upside-down, clinging to it with your hands and knees. Another yelp from the desperate ship's boy firmed her resolve.

Grabbing the line, she swung herself underneath. For one teetering second, Kori felt she would fall, then she stopped thinking and let her actions take over. In seconds she was across and nearly to Gar.

"Ry-y-aaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" he shrieked as the rope he clung to snapped back and forth. "Ughhhh. Whiplash," he muttered. Clinging to the comforting wood of the mast, Kori reached a hand out for Gar. The rope was too long. Frantic she looked for the source of his rope. No good, it was four feet above her head at the top of the mast. Thinking fast, Kori tied a line around her waist and stood up shakily. The ship rolled beneath her as it reached the top of a wave and she nearly tumbled. However she regained her footing (thanking heaven that her sister insisted she have impeccable balance and posture), and reached out for Gar again. He was too far out but the rope was so close… almost there… got it! She pulled down on it with all her weight, and the rope obliged, though it began shaking and whipping horribly because of the strain.

With a yelp, Gar lost his grip and the wind sent him flying.

"NO!" Kori cried, and launched herself at him. She managed to grab him in mid air. Kori screamed as the line jerked her stomach, nearly snapping her in two as the rough rope sawed her skin. Gar clung to her, and together they trailed at the end of the line.

Kori felt every jolt and bounce the boat took and was certain that the rope had broken skin. They were about ten feet above the water, with the exception of the huge waves that barreled over them. Kori gripped the trembling Gar, and tried to push back the despair that they would dangle on the line forever.

Then without warning, the distance between them and the water doubled. They climbed higher, and Kori managed to turn her head enough to see men reeling her in. Her waist was searing now, and her entire body felt battered and beaten.

The crew pulled Kori and Gar over the railing and pried the boy's arms off of her. He was white and shivering, his green eyes wide. Oddly mixed among the fear and fatigue on his face were shock and puzzlement, but he accepted the blanket and hot mug offered to him.

The moment her feet hit the deck, coughs wracked Kori's body, the pull of the rope and the lack of air caused by it finally catching up to her. She heard low murmurs of 'give 'im room boys, give 'im room'. When her shaking hands managed to undo the knot, Kori tossed it aside and closed her sea coat around her, hiding the blood. The _last _thing she needed at this point was a doctor.

Kori's eyes focused on the pair of fine black boots in front of her. They led to a neat pair of white britches and then a white shirt plastered to a lean chest, and finally… Lieutenant Grayson. Oh boy.

Struggling, Kori managed to get to her feet and stay there, swaying only slightly, then saluted him. Grayson raised a brow.

"At ease, sailor," he responded in a vaguely wondering tone. "I thank you for recovering our ship's boy. We can have the ship's physician take a look at you, that was a nasty--."

Kori, in an attempt to say 'No!' ended up grunting oddly, cutting him off. Still having trouble breathing, she managed to say, "No doctor, please. I'm fine." The lieutenant didn't look convinced, and Kori held her breath in fear. But he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you insist…" He paused for her name.

"Ryan Anders."

"If you insist, Ryan Anders," he smiled, "no doctor." He nodded, then pivoted and headed up to the quarterdeck, barking out orders for the men. There he talked quietly with the captain. Those who were not directly helping Kori or Gar scrambled about, lowering the mainsail and returning to their duties as the storm calmed. As they were led past where Slade and Grayson were talking, Kori paused, eavesdropping.

"Magnificent handling of the storm, Richard," Slade said with a sarcastic smirk. "You nearly capsized the ship. You can do better." Grayson didn't seem to react but Kori saw the subtle tightening of his jaw, the narrowing of his eyes.

Kori continued down to the crew's quarters, pondering the strange exchange between the two.

* * *

A/N: heh, I liked it! Did you? (Oh yea, for those that read and reviewed, thanks for reading and reviewing!) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ah, this story is starting to develop. This chapter isn't as action-ey but should serve the purpose of explaining two of my characters better. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Below deck Kori sat in a corner of the dark, dank crew's quarters letting them push blankets and hot mugs in her face and listened to their 'Brave show, lad,' and 'Crazy fool,' and other comments. All the while, she kept her coat closed around the blood she could feel trickling on her skin.

Finally they seemed to lose interest and Kori was left relatively alone. She stood and limped as quickly as she could to her nearest hidey hole. Lighting the small oil lamp she had stashed there, Kori pulled the hem of her shirt up with trembling hands.

Seeing it doubled the pain as she stared at the torn and inflamed skin. One long jagged cut ran around her waist and branched into smaller inch long cuts over and under it. The blood had begun to clot and had already dried on the hem of her trousers.

Pulling her wash bucket and rag, also borrowed items, nearer to her, Kori set about cleaning the wound. She hissed once as the salt entered into it, but otherwise remind as quiet as she could. Once she was satisfied it was clean- no use tempting infection- Kori wound torn strips of her spare shirt around herself, muttering that she'd have to get another soon.

Kori stood slowly, she'd be plenty stiff in the morning, and returned to her hammock, barely managing to get into it before she fell into a deep sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Kori awoke, it was not to the swinging yellow light of a lantern, but to the dim, watery light of daybreak. Gazing around, Kori could see the hammocks around her were full and snoring. With practiced ease she slipped out of hers, wincing as pain flared in her sides, reminding her why she was so sore.

Her bare feet navigated the worn planks of the now familiar ship. The second day on the 'Titannia', Kori took one look at the lack of shoes around her and thought long and hard of the blisters she had gathered by walking to the dock. Within moments her boots were tucked safely into her seabag, only to be brought out for special occasions.

Besides, it was much easier to climb the rigging with toes to cling to footholds.

Kori stopped outside the galley, where a low light filtered out beneath the door. Inside, she closed her eyes and inhaled the sharp scent of cooked meat, her mouth watering.

Another thing with living on a ship, were rations. With limited supplies, a sailor only got two meals a day of limited proportions. It was enough to keep up her strength, but Kori found she appreciated food a lot more.

Standing before an old wood stove, muttering to himself as he fussed with the meat, was Victor. The sailor was tall, huge in fact, with strong arms and dark skin. He was bald, shaving his head clean every morning. His face was kind and handsome, marred only by the red patch over his right eye. He was a good man, a good sailor. The only thing that kept him down in the galley was his leg.

When he was a powder monkey on the H.M.S. Elizabeth ('Right beauty she was, Ryan, painted wood sides and big, so big.') Victor was shot in the leg during battle. Infection set in, and to save his life his leg had to be amputated.

Normally, a sailor so crippled would be put off to port, but Victor loved the sea, it nearly drove him mad to be on solid land. But he would be useless to any crew with only one leg.

So Victor studied the forges and smiths, submerging himself in the art of metalworking. He became a master of it in just a few short years, his determination pushing him on. Experimenting with different metals, Victor managed to make a second 'leg' for himself. Not as good as the real thing but still brilliant, it could support his weight, bend, and maneuver at his will.

Kori still wasn't quite sure how it worked, but she knew it got him on this ship near 12 years ago and thatwas good enough for her.

Slade, however wasn't convinced of his capability as a sailor and made him a cook. Kori could tell the restricted position grated on Victor, but the same determination to make his new leg now drove him to excel at this responsibility. Kori's stomach growled at the smell. Boy did he excel.

"Biscuits in the basket over there, Ryan," Victor called behind him, pointing to a nearby table. Kori jumped, she didn't think he heard her. The sailor turned back to her with a grin. "I'd know the sound of your beggin' stomach anywhere, lad." Kori chuckled.

"Can't help it if it acts so whiny! It's your cookin' that made it this way." Victor laughed and waved her on to the biscuits. She took one- her ration in the morning- and leaned idly against the table. "You haven't seen Gar have you?" she asked quietly. Victor paused and turned, looking more somber.

"I heard the stories yesterday. I'd hope they were just that- stories. They true?" Kori shrugged.

"Depends on what tale you've been told. Gar was being tossed about in the rigging. I climbed up and got 'im out." Kori didn't want to worry her seadad to much. Said seadad looked at her quisically.

" Don't play it down. You saved that boy's life, nearly handing Neptune your own in the process. I'm… I'm proud of ye, lad." Kori had to work to contain the tears in her eyes. Men did not cry. Instead, she busied herself with finishing off her biscuit. Victor coughed, effectively clearing away the heavy emotion in the room. "He's in his nook up in the bow. Been there all night. I had checked him over yesterday and he's fine, just a bit shook up. But he seemed… Maybe you should talk to him." Kori felt worried for her energetic little guy. So was Victor, or he wouldn't have told her. She nodded and scooped up Gar's ration. Victor clapped Kori on the back and out she went.

Emerging onto the deck, Kori paused and inhaled the cool sea breeze. The sky was white with clouds, but they were real high, only letting down a fine mist. Nodding to the port side sentry that sat nearby, she walked toward the front of the ship, feeling the now comforting roll of the ship beneath her.

Kori found Gar behind a pile of crates and rope, in the small space before the rail of the bow.

"You're up early," Kori remarked casually. "Figured Grayson would give you a bit of a lie-in after yesterday." Gar sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt. He looked pale, his green eyes wide in his face.

"Prolly did," he mumbled. Kori chewed her lower lip, then plopped down next to the boy.

"What's eatin' ya, Gar?" she asked, deciding the direct approach was the least painful. She handed the biscuit to him as a peace offering. Gar stared at the biscuit a long time, then turned to Kori, giving her a hard, searching stare. Then he sighed and looked away. Kori was confused, and his look had unnerved her a bit, but she gave him a nudge in the ribs to get him talking. He never had a problem talking before…

"No one ever really cared a whit about me 'afore," he started, talking to the rope coiled at his feet. "Not much anyway. Never had no parents to look after me. People on the street don't give a crust o' bread whether I lived or died. When I joined the crew, it was the same for a while, least till I met ol' Vic. He took care o' me, but he never risked his life for me. Never really had a chance I guess." Gar scratched his head, the blond hair that had been lying flat in the rain stuck out at odd angles. Kori felt her heart go out to the boy who had never known any kind of compassion. Thank the heavens Victor had gotten a hold of him. Who knew how he would've ended up. Gar sneezed, then continued. "But you did, Ryan. Any other sailor woulda' left me to the storm, fool as I was to climb up there. But not you." He gave Kori another confused look, searching her face for an answer. Kori raised a brow, wondering why he couldn't see it.

"We're friends, Gar. That's what friends do, they look out for one another. And Victor would risk everything for you in heart beat, you know that as well as I. We gotta stick together in this world, or we'd all see the next a whole lot sooner." Kori finished her speech, a bit proud of herself for such powerful words. Gar mulled over what she said, chewing his biscuit.

"Friends," he said, finding he liked the idea. Kori reached an arm over and hooked his head, mussing his hair.

"Friends," she echoed with finality.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh. Sniff.

I know I gave Victor an extra arm. I think he deserves one, and it would be easier to replace one leg than an arm _and_ a leg. And he'll need that arm in chapters to come. So there.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Let me know whatcha think. I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahhh my baby fanfic! I am so getting carted off to social services for neglect. Oh well, I am here to add another chapter and the plot seems just a bit more clear to me! Hope the muse lasts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing—Never have, never will.

* * *

Lieutenant Grayson's clear voice rang over the deck. "Starboard guns, _fire!_" Cords pulled and the gigantic BOOM of the cannons filled the still ocean air. The echo didn't even die before Kori and her team jumped into action again. Pull the gun back in place, in goes powder, ball, then wad, aim the gun and they are ready once more.

"_Fire!"_

Three days after the storm ended, each man had been assigned to a gun division and a job within that division. Kori herself was put in division two, and was positioned as a 'rammer'. After each fire, she would shove the shot into the barrel to be fired again.

The whole experience was nerve wracking and she feared she would go deaf from the noise. Strangely, though, there was also something exhilarating about it. Her team worked with such well-oiled proficiency, it was like they were of one mind rather than individual ones.

"_Fire!" _

Kori's division consisted of eight men. Slight, quick Jib was a rammer with her while huge, sturdy Hawkins and Lurch held ropes to keep gun in place. Mannet was in charge of aiming and firing guns five and six, Burgess commanded seven and eight. Gar and Red, a young midshipmen maybe a year older than Gar, acted as powder monkeys, running back and forth from the magazine to the guns till they were puffing and blowing.

Finally, Grayson gave the order to clean the guns and load them for the day. Wiping sweat from her forehead, Kori looked up to the hot noon sun. Lowering her gaze slightly, she saw Slade standing at ease on the quarter deck, his cold gray eye locked on Grayson. Kori shivered, glad his attention remained riveted to the lieutenant rather than her.

Grayson was walking among the crew, offering sincere but brisk complements and criticisms. Kori had learned that the men trusted Grayson with their lives. His reputation from other posts, his hard-headed bravery, his skill as a sailor—all came together into a fine officer that the men relied on. The crew feared Slade, but they looked to Grayson for orders. Kori's eyes followed the lieutenant as he helped men drag a gun in place, noting that he had shed his jacket and his shirt beneath flapped open over ropey muscles and tan skin, and felt warmth she could not identify in her stomach.

A flash of deep blue in the corner of her eye dragged Kori away from Grayson. Small and dark, Raven Roth stood in the shadow of the quarter deck. Her face was flushed from the excitement of the cannons, but that was the only emotion she showed. Kori raised an eyebrow. Raven didn't seem to act as a girl of her position should. Shaking her head at this silly thought—just look at Kori, _herself_, for goodness sake!—Kori continued to clean her cannon, though still keeping her eye on Raven. Some things were just worth it sometimes.

After the cannons were tended to, Kori found she had a bit of free time on her hands. Strolling about the ship looking for Gar, she soon spotted him in the rigging.

Swaying with the ship and held by a single line, Gar was watching Raven. Kori once more raised her brow, then swung herself up next to him. Looking between him and the girl below them several times, Kori finally waved her hand in front of the boy's face. Gar started and nearly fell, noticing her for the first time.

"Ack! Oh, hey Ryan," he said, barely tearing his eyes off Raven.

"Hey Gar…. Enjoying the view?" Kori asked, craning her neck and peering down. Gar sputtered for a while before stringing together a mildly full sentence.

"I, uh, have no clue what yer talkin' about!" Smirking, Kori shifted on her line and winced, her cut was still sore.

"Oh come off it, Gar! You _like _her." She watched in amusement as Gar went through several interesting shades of red.

"Do not," he muttered darkly. Kori shrugged.

"Have ya talked to her yet?" she asked nonchalantly. Once again Gar was gaping at her. _Hmm… never knew he resembled a fish so much._

"I can't just _talk_ to her! Sh-she's, well, HER, and I'm…ME. It doesn't—work like that." Kori scratched her head.

"Must be awfully hard to get to know her, then." Gar half-heartedly shoved Kori. Kori shoved him back and for a while they swung on their ropes.

Then something odd happened. Raven looked up. For a long moment, her and Kori's eyes locked. A shiver went up her spine. Kori felt as if suddenly Raven knew her every thought, every secret. She knew Kori's soul. Panic gripped Kori, and finally Raven moved her gaze from her to Gar.

Gar drew a quick breath, and it was hard to tell from here, but it looked like Raven did the same. Then, like a shadow flitting across her face, she smiled. It was just the barest upturn of her lips, but it was there. And then, as if Kori had imagined it all, Raven's face closed off. Sealed, no emotion, like a mask. She looked down, then calmly opened the cabin door and disappeared into the darkness before.

Kori felt like she could breathe again. Looking down at her arms, she saw goose bumps ripple along her burned, peeled, and tanned skin. Whoa.

Glancing at Gar, she found him still staring at the spot Raven had been standing. He had a bemused look on his face, like he wasn't quite awake.

"Whoa," he echoed right out of Kori's mind. "She's… whoa." Kori realized that they meant two completely different versions of 'whoa'. Kori cleared her throat.

"So, uh, dinner should be ready soon. Ya wanna see what we can beg from Victor?" Gar slowly turned to look at Kori. His forest green eyes looked half-focused.

"Who?" Kori rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head. The blow woke him up enough to gracefully climb down from the rigging. Kori followed slowly, but not before glancing one last time at the spot Raven had been standing.

Yes, some things were definitely worth keeping an eye on…

* * *

A/N: K, it's a little shorter than the last, but it got out what I wanted too so I am pleased. Hope you liked it!

P.S. No, Raven will not be this creepy in chapters to come! She is simply smart and observant and still has the whole no-emotions thing going on. I want to keep her and Gar as in character as I can (well, as I imagine them…as 13 year olds). And no just cause she smiled at him doesn't mean she's head over heals…teehee.

P.S.S. Curiosity question—how AM I hitting the characters? OOC? Really in character? Ehh-ish?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heh, sorry I took so long, but I've been brain storming and am excited to put up some new chapters. Not sure if this is shorter than the others, probably is and if so, I'm sorry. It definitely seemed like a good place to end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"Enemy vessel approaching! Enemy vessel approaching! She flies the Jolly Roger!" the look out cried, pitching his voice so the entire ship could here him. Kori and Gar leapt to the nearby railing, frantically searching the ocean. Victor was behind them in an instant, his speed unhindered by his leg. His calm brown eye spotted the dark ship on the horizon.

"There!" he muttered, pointing it out. Kori narrowed her eyes as she took in the details of the vessel. It was small, half the size of the Titannia, but it had speed, quickly hacking away the distance between the two ships. She gulped at the sight of the black flag flapping in the stiff ocean breeze; skull and crossed-swords leered at her.

Gar threw a fist in the air. "Alright, now we'll see some action!" Kori would have believed his bravado if he wasn't trembling so hard.

Lieutenant Grayson's sharp voice broke out over the crew's nervous muttering. "Battle stations everyone; we're going to take her!" Within seconds the deck had transformed from a museum-like atmosphere to a state of organized chaos. Kori nudged Gar, who snapped his eyes off the looming ship and scurried off to the powder magazine.

Kori began to her post but hesitated when heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and looked curiously at Victor. His face was calm, but his eye betrayed hints of worry. "Ryan," he began, then let out a breath in a long _whoosh_. "Be careful, son."

Kori blinked and nodded. Victor gave a sharp nod, satisfied, then turned and headed belowdecks. Kori noted the pistol in his belt as he disappeared from view. Grinning, she turned and hurried to her gun.

Soon the deck was still once more as the crew crouched by the loaded cannons. Grayson stood very still at the front of the ship, his jacket and hat donned. Kori ignored the now-familiar warmth in her stomach and focused once more on the approaching ship.

A chill suddenly swept across Kori and she glanced behind her. Slade had taken his usual position on the quarter deck, lounging on the railing. But while his stance was relaxed his piercing gray eye was narrowed and calculating, his face unreadable. Kori shook off her unease and focused on the task ahead.

The sword strapped to her waist felt impossibly heavy.

Each moment seemed to drag on as Kori's blood pounded in her ears. Finally Grayson's voice shattered the silence.

"Cannons five and six, fire warning shots across her stern." Kori gripped her ram and braced herself. The gun exploded in a cloud of gun powder as Hawkins and Lurch strained to keep gun six in place. The shot soared neatly over the oncoming ship.

Rather than stopping, the pirate ship returned fire, missing narrowly. Grayson sucked in a deep breath, then ordered for open fire.

All hell seemed to break loose as the thundering cannons mingled with the yells and screams of crew and pirate alike. However, no matter how many hits the rogue ship took, it continued forward until, with an almighty crash, it rammed into the side of the Titannia.

The force threw Kori to the ground, possibly saving her life; a moment later pirate's sword flashed out and ran the lumbering Hawkins through. Screaming, Kori scrambled out of the way as the body toppled over.

The pirate climbed over the railing, laughing manically. Heaving her sword from its sheath, Kori held it before her and swung wildly. Momentum nearly took her off her feet before Kori remembered the constant drills with wooden practice swords. Shifting her feet to a wider stance, she anticipated the pirate's thrust, then smoothly parried.

Steel met flesh and bit deep. Sickened, Kori jerked away and the pirate disappeared over the railing.

Kori stumbled to the same railing and was sick off the side. Wiping her mouth, she stood and looked around. Members of the crew had pushed back the plundering enemy and were now jumping across to take the ship. Gar and Red, now relieved of their powder duties, held small daggers and defended the door to the lower decks. Satisfied of their safety, Kori perched on the railing, then leapt across.

The fighting continued for a little longer, but the pirates were clearly defeated. Those who surrendered were tied together, while Grayson walked around checking the welfare of his crew. He was passing by Kori when the cabin door flung open, revealing the captain of the ship.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Grayson turned, hands grabbing for his sword, but it was too late, the pirate's sword swung high. Kori wasn't sure what had come over her, it was as if someone had guided her hand as she lifted her sword and shoved it forward, into the captain's back.

There was absolute stillness as the captain froze, his sword clattering to the ground, and crumpled to his knees before keeling over, dead.

Kori slid her eyes up to the lieutenant before her, who was staring at her with a mix of shock and gratitude.

* * *

A/N: Little more action for you guys, much more to come too. Don't worry though, there will be more character interaction in the next chapters as well. Lemme know what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm amazed at how popular this story is getting. Thank you guys, your reviews and support mean the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

The next few days aboard the Titannia were business as usual for Kori, but for some odd changes. The first of which was the addition of Raven to the late night talks she had with Vic and Gar.

The transition was seamless. One night Kori and Gar were in a heated debate about who could make it to the crow's nest faster (without actually _completing_ the task, mind you; that would require effort) while Vic whittled away at a piece of driftwood.

Like a shadow Raven appeared at the edge of the lantern light, book in hand. Without saying a word she sat cross legged between Gar and Vic, opened the novel to a ribbon-marked page, and began reading. The three sailors looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths, until Gar shook his head and claimed that he was the 'amazing, all-time rig-climbing champ' insisting that the only way Kori (well, 'Ryan') could possibly beat him was by cheating.

The debate resumed and Raven became a regular presence in their group. As the days passed—and as the discussion turned slightly more mature than rig-climbing champions—Raven would add her own opinions and ideas to the mix, until Kori felt as close to her as she was to Gar and Vic.

Eye contact with the girl's dark stare was still a bit unsettling though. The presence of a fellow female was nerve-wracking as well as a relief. Raven's intense gaze seem to strip away Kori's façade and reveal her for who she was, though whether Raven actually knew her secret or not was uncertain.

The second oddity took place a couple of nights ago, when Kori had watch. Lntern forgotten, Kori leaned against the railing and gazed out at the open sea before her. Unhindered by light, the stars above flickered brightly while a heavy moon hung on the horizon line.

It was times like this that she truly felt free. Kori reveled in the feeling, drinking in the sight like a rogue to his ale.

A throat cleared behind her. Kori started and turned. Grayson stood behind her, in a faded red linen shirt and breeches. Kori snapped a salute.

A wry grin graced his features as he shook his head muttering, "At ease, sailor." Kori sheepishly relaxed, then stiffened as he rested against the rail next to her. He stared out at the scene she had been admiring. Hesitantly Kori resumed her earlier position.

"Sir?" she asked quietly. He turned his head to her, grinning lightly. Kori blushed in the darkness. Never had she felt so aware of her gender.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His low voice sent shivers down her spine as Kori desperately tried to compose herself.

"Er, yes sir," she stammered, clearing her throat. Grayson's mouth turned up in a half-smile.

"Just Richard in private, thanks."

"Oh, um, okay s-, er—Richard." He nodded, satisfied. Quiet passed over the two.

"I never did thank you for saving me did I?" Richard asked abruptly. Startled, Kori glanced over at him.

"You don't have to—."

"Yes, yes I do," he insisted, cutting off her protests. "I would have been cut down that day if you hadn't reacted so quickly. You kept a cool head. I'm very impressed." Kori was eternally grateful that the night was dark enough to hide her flushed cheeks.

Please, it's fine, I don't really know what I was doing at the time…" Richard's face twisted into a grimace.

"Well thank goodness I have sailors with instincts like yours, then. Slade certainly informed me of my shortcomings in that operation." Kori thought back to the day she had rescued Gar; she had heard Slade insulting Richard then too.

"He's hard on you." The question turned to a statement before it had left her mouth. Richard nodded, hands gripping the rail.

"The man thinks he's doing me a favor, 'taking me under his wing', 'teaching me all I know'. I never actually wanted to be in the navy, did you know that?" Kori shook her head, astonished. "My parents were merchants; they used to take me all over the world."

He paused, closing his eyes and lifting his head as memories washed over him. "But when I was eight, pirates attacked, killing my parents and burning the ship. I jumped overboard and clung to a piece of wreckage until I was picked up by a navy ship investigating the scene. Slade's ship." Kori's heart pulled with sympathy.

"I love it out here though," Richard continued. "There's a freedom on these waters I could never get anywhere else." Kori gaped as Richard unknowingly echoed her beliefs. Turning back out to the sea, she closed her eyes and tasted the breeze, trying to burn the memory into her mind.

She and Richard stood there for nearly her watch, silent, before he bid her goodnight and she was alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

A/N: Oh the sexual tension! Poor Kori. Hm. Not one of my best. Definitely a relationship builder though. Think about this way—we re one step closer to Robin/Starfire fluff! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! It's a wonder what 6 hour car rides do to your imagination. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the monkeys! Nothing else.

* * *

"Alright you bilge rats!" Slade paced the gleaming boards of the ship deck, snapping and glaring as if he had been done some personal wrong. "You are to behave, acting the perfect gentleman as if your life depended on it. Which. It. Does. If I hear of any of you having any problems, I'll skin you myself and save the local authorities the trouble. You hear?" Dozens of faces paled as hands flew to snap a salute.

"Aye aye, sir!"

Slade straightened, slowly adjusting his gleaming uniform and smirking. "Very good then. Report on this deck three days hence at noon. Any late-comers or deserters will be hunted down and put in the brig. Enjoy your vacation, boys."

With the end of his speech came complete silence, shattered only by the opening of a door. Raven emerged with her governess, and Slade glided over to them.

"Madam," he intoned, offering his arm gallantly. Again, the transformation was eerie. The governess ate it up, tutting and giggling as a girl twenty years her junior would. Slade turned back to the crew once more.

"Dismissed!" he called, and the stillness was shattered.

Kori elbowed Gar and raised her eyebrows at Vic. Vacation. Shore leave. Free reign. The terms were still unfamiliar to her, and she was more than a little skeptical of the whole idea. However, Vic insisted that it was what every good sailor needed to wring the salt water out of his britches. His words, not hers.

So, with a swagger that belonged only to those well accustomed to the rolling sea, the three made their way into the heart of the busy port.

A small town on the African coast, the streets were crowded with people, animals, and vendors. People of every nationality were buying and selling, or, for those very unfortunate ones, being bought and sold. Kori turned her eyes from the slave traders and instead gazed longingly on the jeweled swords, silver daggers, and shining clothing she could never afford.

Gar bounced happily around in front of her, the same awe shining in his eyes and filtering out into endless energy that had him chattering till his words were nearly unintelligible.

"Oh, oh, Ryan check out the toys over there, look it moves, it moves all on its own, its amazing, how does it _do_ that, no wait over here, over _here_ there's a big revolver, betcha it could take my head off, its so huge, ack, wait Vic check out the _food _over there, so much food, I couldn't eat it all if I tried, cinnamon, sugar, _sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, _Ryan look at this its _sugar,_ oh over there, books, Raven would love them, we gotta tell her about them, she'd absolu---MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There were two of them, little chittering ones with big eyes and hair that stuck up everywhere. In fact they looked just like… Gar?

It was true. As the furry things raced up his legs and perched on his shoulders, Kori could not help but notice the remarkable resemblance between the three. Nor could she help but point this out. Loudly. While doubled up laughing.

Vic soon succumbed to the sight and his bellowing laugh echoed over the vendors' shouts. Gar turned his head right, then left, inspecting each monkey as it stared back at him. He shrugged, uprooting both, then wriggled as the monkeys' fleeing handholds tickled him.

Primates gone, the three continued on. Kori, having never been outside of London before, felt her gaze lingering on the crowds. Dark skinned women haggled over prices or sat in doorways in groups, mending linens. Children ran underfoot, most naked, others only in dirty loin clothes. Religious men swept by, tall and stately with robes that seemed to expel the grime that clung to Kori. Pale men, with blond hair and blue eyes, made their way through the crowd, most wearing armor, others, the garb of a scholar.

One group in particular seemed to catch many eyes. A band of women were passing by Kori and her friends, beautiful and seductive and wearing very little clothing. Bells tied to what did cover them echoed in the air, drawing the notice of all. One particular woman, tall, with all the features a man could want and then some, went out of her way to brush against Kori.

Kori froze, and a hot blush swamped her face. Gar stared up at her, something akin to envy in eyes. Shuddering, Kori desperately tried to recall the reasons she dressed as a man. There had to be some upside to this constant and frustrating confusion. Maybe it was worth it wearing the dress after all…

Vic patted her on the back, muttering, "Down, boy." Kori shook her head and glared at him. Clearing her head of the unfortunate side effects, Kori thought of the sea, squared her shoulders, and walked on.

Some hours later, the three of them sat at a table in one of the many bars located by the docks. All around them, crewman of the Titannia drank and sang, reveling in the moment of celebration. On top of one of the tables, Jibs was retelling the crew's first meeting with pirates.

"And then, jus' when we thought all 'ope was lost for our poor lieutenant, Ryan 'ere, 'e draws 'is sword… and runs the devil through!" Jibs gave a mighty swing of his tankard, spilling half of it and nearly sending himself off the table. Vic raises his on mug, yelling over the crowd.

"A toast! 'ere's ta Ryan, pirate-killer!" Kori felt her face go red, and tried to pull Vic's arm down. Just then another beer slammed down on the table, then raised in toast.

"To Ryan!" It was Richard. The rest of the room eagerly toasted, and Kori shrugged and lifted her mug, gulping it heartily. Richard sat down next to her, nodding to Vic and Gar. Vic calmly grinned back while Gar was beside himself.

Kori nearly glowed with pleasure (or was it the drink that was making things all glowy?) . She had her two best friends with her, Richard sat next to her as he and Vic talked of other ports they had been to, she was surrounded by her merry crewmen… what could possibly go wrong?

Unfortunately, as it tends to do when someone asks this question, something did go wrong. Or rather, someone.

The door opened, and in poured the women Kori had seen earlier. The men took note of this immediately, crowing their delight and reaching out to snag a girl.

Kori felt her spirits sink lower as she spotted the tall woman among them. The woman's painted eyes landed on Kori, then slid over to Richard. As the slow smile spread on her face, Kori's fears were confirmed.

She glanced at Richard to find him staring, entranced, as she made her way over with catlike grace. Curling around him, the woman made herself at home in Richard's lap as she ran a hand through his hair.

Kori felt an anger spread through her like she never felt before. Glaring at the couple, who were now certainly preoccupied, Kori slid as far away down the table as she could.

In fact she might have gone a little too far. She lost her balance and fell against Vic, who helped her up and pulled Gar up from his seat where he sat, fixated on the women around him. _Pervert_, Kori snorted in disgust.

Vic slapped the boy upside the head, then led them out.

"Come on kids," he muttered as he led them out. "This place is a bit too wild for us." At the door, Kori turned back, in time to see Richard and the woman stumble up the stairs. Heart in an iron vice, Kori followed Vic to streets.

* * *

A/N: I just can't resist the sexual tension thing. Poor Kori. Only SHE knows she's a girl.

And I don't know about you, but I can totally relate to how she felt in the end there. Crushing is great till the guy your crushing on goes and makes out with some prostitute in a port pub. Sucks doesn't it?

Oh, and, sorry Raven wasn't much included, but she IS with her creepy nanny, and sneaking away from creepy nannies takes TIME! (hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge)

Last thing—I know how I want Richard to find out Kori's a heshe (emphasis on SHE), but I need your input:

Should Vic and Gar (mainly Vic, because, well, he's not Beastboy) find out he's a she before, or at the same time as Richard? I need to decide, so feel free to help me! Concerns and Criticism, as well as COMPLIMENTS(!) are very appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the ideas, guys! I'm sorry [again for the late update, but I'm going to make a serious effort [I swear to update more often. This chapter was really fun to write, and _finally_ I'm starting to get to the climax of the story. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own the world! But I don't own Teen Titans… how sad.

* * *

Kori awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and a heavy heart. Squinting against the harsh light streaming through the window, she sat up and looked around the small room. Vic had taken her and Gar to a nearby inn, getting them a room and dinner. Kori vaguely remembered collapsing forlornly on the bed, refusing the stew Vic offered her. He sat on the opposite bed awhile, watching her. His expression was distant, puzzling, and Kori knew she should've been worried about his scrutiny. She just couldn't bring herself to care. 

A loud snore jerked Kori from her thoughts. Sprawled on a cot next to her was Gar. He had turned himself around in the night so that his feet rested on the pillow and his head hung off the end. His mouth was open wide and his right eye twitched in a dream.

Swinging her feet over the bed, Kori smiled in amusement, wondering how his neck would feel after sleeping like that. She stretched, then rinsed her face and cleaned her teeth in the wash bowl by the bed. She was just reaching for the door when it swung open, nearly catching her nose. Vic was revealed, a grim expression on his face.

"Pirates," he said before Kori could ask. "Cap'n wants us aboard by noon." Kori grimaced, then turned to wake Gar. The boy grumbled and was only semiconscious as the three made their way down to the common room. As Vic thanked the innkeeper, Gar slumped against Kori, once more resuming his snoring. Vic returned, offering up two pastries as he bit into a third.

The morning was bright and cool, and shop keepers set out their wares in good cheer as a few late night drunks stumbled home for bed. While Vic, Gar, and Kori started up the street, the crowd started to grow, until it was nearly as busy as the previous day.

As Kori was pushed and pulled along with crowd, she let her mind wander back to the events of last night. A curious ache started in her chest as she thought of the women that had entered the bar. Thought of their charms and beauty, feminine in a way Kori could never be. Of one woman in particular, winding herself around Richard, sliding her hands through his shining black hair, capturing his shining blue eyes. Richard…

"Richard!" Kori gasped. She hadn't seen him this morning, he was probably still asleep. If he were to be late… "_Any late-comers or deserters will be hunted down and put in the brig."_ Slade's voice echoed in her head as Kori stopped, the crowd flowing around her. Gar looked up at her strangely.

"Come on, Ryan. Why'd you stop?" By this time Vic stopped too, some yards ahead of them. Without warning, Kori turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. "What the—Ryan! Where're ya going!?!"

"I'll catch up with you! Just go without me!" Kori yelled over her shoulder. Within seconds she had lost sight of the boy, and continued her dash through the market place. Kori cut through the crowd, taking sharp elbows with a wince and narrowly avoiding the occasional cart. She went flying after an unfortunate collision with a camel, springing up quickly and taking off again, this time with a slight limp. Finally the bar from last night appeared before her, and she eagerly staggered in, grateful to be off the painful streets.

Kori asked the bemused bartender which room the lieutenant rented and raced up the stairs.

She paused at the door, both to catch her breath and steel herself for what she might or might not see. Taking a deep breath, Kori pushed open the door.

The room was shabbier than the inn Vic had taken them to, its furniture old and battered, particularly the bed. Kori shuddered. Richard's things were flung about, scattered on furniture as well as the floor. She noted the decidedly empty money pouch on the vanity. Finally, Kori let her eyes trail to the bed's occupant. Richard lay amidst the sheets, blessedly alone. His face was peaceful, losing its sharp angles in sleep. As for the rest of him…

'_Oh my...'_ Kori thought faintly, her face flushing and her eyes widening.

He was naked.

And gorgeous.

And _naked._

Not good.

A sheet was draped across his hips, much to Kori's relief, but that was it as far as modesty went. He was lean and muscled, his stomach toned beautifully. Fine hair covered his limbs, a dark trail of it leading from his navel to beneath the sheet… Kori halted her thoughts abruptly, mentally smacking herself. She could _not _be thinking these thoughts; she was supposed to be a _boy_! Still flaming red, Kori managed to compose herself to some degree.

Not wanting to touch him (which would have led to the complete destruction of any control she had left), Kori picked up the wash basin. She hesitated, subconsciously burning the image to her memory, then let the water fly.

Richard gave a strangled yelp, falling out bed (thankfully) taking the sheet with him. His head popped up from the opposite side, blue eyes blinking.

"Ryan? What on earth are y—."

"Slade spotted pirates and he wants us on deck by noon. Let's go!" She didn't give him time to argue, flinging clothes at him and discreetly averting her eyes as he dressed clumsily.

Okay, well maybe she peeked every now and then. Can you blame a girl?

Once Richard was fully outfitted in his uniform, Kori was able to face him. He was swaying slightly, his face was tinged green, and he winced from a growing headache, but his eyes were clearing. Slowly.

_No time!_

Kori nodded, saluted, then dragged, pushed, and shoved his butt down the stairs and out the door. Richard staggered backwards at the chaos of the street, but Kori was determined, leading him along by the sleeve as he closed his eyes against the climbing sun. Kori cursed. It wasn't noon quite yet, but they had very little time.

A flash of orange caught her eye. Was that? Yes. Slade, in his favored orange and black tailored coat, was emerging from a dark alley in the company of another man. The man was dirty and ugly, with stringy black hair hanging about his face. He swung his dingy cloak over his shoulders, revealing a few yellowed teeth as he gave Slade a greasy smile. Slade sent a disgusted look to his companion, said something Kori couldn't catch, then walked briskly away. The man grinned again, unpleasantly, before disappearing in the crowd.

Thoroughly confused, Kori shook her head and continued to drag Richard to the docks. As they went, she could feel him catch his stride, regain his rigid posture, and within moments it was him dragging her.

Panting, Kori gave a sigh of relief as the _Titannia_ came into view. After all the craziness of land, she longed for the familiar rocking of the deck beneath her feet.

Before Richard released her, he drew her near. Remembering previous events (him _naked_), Kori shivered.

"Thank you, Ryan. For-er- earlier. I owe you, one. Again, I suppose." He chuckled, his mind on when she had saved his life. "I'm getting quite a tab it would seem." His proximity, his breath on her ear, and his quiet laughter were getting to be too much for Kori. She plastered a grin on her face and pulled away, jokingly pushing him. Man to man, because that was what she was supposed to be.

"Alright, alright. You owe me. But we better get on deck before Slade flays us. Even I couldn't save you from that." Richard grimaced and nodded, leading the way up the ramp.

Once aboard, Kori spotted Vic and Gar, the former raising his eyebrow. Kori shrugged and ducked her head, very much not liking the knowing glint in his eye.

* * *

A/N: Naked Robin… mmmm… MINE! Heh. You know you drooled. Anywho, I'm off, but remember reviews equal love. And love got you naked Robin. [hinthint…. HINT! 

PS. Graphic, yes. But this is why the rating is T.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heh. Reviews are my crack. And jeez, I now know what to get all of you for Christmas (nakedrobinnakedrobinnakedrobinnakedrobin!!!!) As for this chapter…. Well it's long. Very long. For me.

Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to My-name-is-foxglove, as well as all of you awesome people who gave me ideas, criticism, and encouragement.

Disclaimer: blehhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (translation: I don't own but I'm to tired to actually say it.)

* * *

Once more, Kori stood next to her cannon, fear and anticipation shivering over her skin. She gripped her swab till her knuckles whitened. The deck was silent, Kori could hear Richard's lips part before— 

"FIRE!"

Cannons exploded all around Kori; smoke billowed as the balls soared in a neat arc to the ship opposite of them. They were well aimed. At least five hit dead on.

The pirates Slade was so intent to capture manned a ship not even a third the size and glory of the Titannia, it sat almost listlessly a few miles off the rocky and cliff-marred coast. It wasn't the size of the enemy that gave Kori and everyone around her a horrible foreboding that sat like lead in her stomach. Even Richard had realized something wasn't right; he had argued with Slade about attacking even as the Titannia drew near the vessel.

The cold captain only sneered at him and inquired as to whether he was too scared to command his crew. The comment was dirty and low, the crew nearly hummed in protest before remembering who they were dealing with. Slade would probably kill all of them if provoked. It's best for simple seamen to keep their heads down when the commanders disagree.

Kori had felt the sting of Slade's words and looked fearfully at Richard. She almost groaned aloud at his tightened jaw and flat blue eyes. Oh they were attacking for sure.

"Stupid male pride," she muttered furiously, causing the sailor next to her to glance up in curiosity. Panicking, Kori glared, reeled her head back, and spit over the side of the ship. The man nodded slightly, reassured of her manhood by the beautiful ten foot distance. _Hm. I'm getting better at that,_ she mused. Then she buckled down to help get the cannon in place.

Kori blinked, hurrying to shove the shot and gun powder into the cannon. The tiny ship was now listing to the side, coming closer… closer… dangerously close. Kori realized the ship had no intention of stopping.

"Get us out of here!" Richard yelled, pitching his voice above the sailors' cries of panic. "She's going to ram us—!"

"BOOM!" He never got the chance to finish. The shock of the two ships colliding ran up Kori's legs, shaking her entire being. The Titannia lurched beneath her, and suddenly she was sent head over heels. Landing hard on the deck, Kori winced and shook her head. Looking up, she gave a strangled yell, scrambling out of the way of the cannon rolling towards her. Snapped from its restraining ropes, it trundled along, unhindered by any limbs it happened to crush. Finally, it reached the opposite side and plummeted off into the water below.

"Get 'em!" a rough voice called. Twenty or so pirates rushed over the rail, waving swords, knives, and clubs. Drawing her sword, Kori glanced among the sailors beside her, letting out a breath of relief when she caught sight of Richard up and fighting. Her mind also registered Slade, standing calm amidst the fray, but before she could think about it, a heavy club was descending on her.

Pure instinct had Kori dodging left, then swinging her sword in for a clean thrust. Her sword nicked skin and her attacker wailed in fury. He changed direction of his club so fast Kori just missed getting nailed on the head. Instead, heavy wood collided with her left shoulder. Kori hissed in pain, her arm rendered useless. Ignoring the pain, she thrust once more, this time burying her sword into the pirate's stomach.

He fell, and Kori pulled her blade free. Retching, she looked around, dizzy with pain. The pirates, though aggressive, were at a serious disadvantage. Already her comrades had taken down all but a few, who were still fighting bitterly. What could they possibly hope to accomplish?

A cry made Kori glance out to the sea, dizziness clouding her eyes at the movement. When she could see once more, her heart dropped.

Immerging from cover of the jagged bluffs of shore was a gallant, majestic ship, nearly dwarfing the Titannia. She flew the Jolly Roger.

Rammed and securely locked to the smaller ship, there was no way the Titannia would out run her, much less move. So this was what had inspired the pirates to this suicidal fight. The perfect trap. _Ambush_.

Kori felt the oncoming of panic and despair. She turned her head carefully, meeting Richard's defeated eyes. She was right. They wouldn't survive this.

The men around her, sailors she knew and trusted, watched the approaching vessel, tightening the grips on their swords. She saw Vic emerge from belowdeck, a heavy cutlass in his one hand and a strange, handheld cannon in the other. Kori caught his eye and smiled grimly. He raised his eyebrow, hoisting the cannon on his shoulder. Kori's grin matched his, turning feral. Well if this was to be their last fight….

Richard shared in the sentiment, cracking his neck, limbering up for the fight. His lazy smirk made Kori's heart flutter, and for a moment she felt a pang of regret.

Pushing it to the side, she suddenly had a much greater worry.

_Gar. And Raven._

Her heart stopped, even as the pirate ship drew up and pirates began to swing aboard. The yelling must have picked up. The din of chaos and the sailors' last efforts must have made some sort of noise. But Kori couldn't hear it.

_They don't deserve this end._

She gave a wrenching cry, slamming her sword into a pirate's throat, then pulled away and sprinted to the door that led below. On her way she caught Gar, who was brandishing a knife and being completely ignored, despite his insults and threats.

"Ryan!" he yelped. "What're ya doin'!?! Lemme go, I gotta fight—yikes!" He winced, rubbing his neck from the whiplash of Kori jerking him around into the dim passage.

"Gar, I need you to do something for me," Kori whispered, pulling him along until she got to the kitchen. She began gathering food, as well as a canteen of water and two large kitchen knives. "I need you to get Raven to safety." Gar's bright eyes dulled in indignation.

"You want me to run away."

"No, I want you to do the smart thing. Do you have any idea of what they'll do to Raven if they get their hands on her?" Gar paled considerably. Apparently he had a few ideas. Kori let his imagination wander for a moment to emphasize the severity of the situation before stuffing the pack into his hand. "Exactly. Now let's go get—."

The door opened and in stepped Raven, hood up and pack in hand.

"—her." Both Kori and Gar stared at the dark girl who shifted uneasily.

"So are we going?" she asked quietly.

"How did you… nevermind. Come on, up through here."

Kori led them through a smaller door which led out to the opposite side of the ship. Once more outside, Kori found she could now hear the chaos around her with brutal clarity.

Helping Raven into a dinghy, and shoving Gar in after her, Kori grasped the lowering ropes with both hands, nearly blacking out at the pain in her shoulder.

"Take care of yourselves," Kori said quietly, taking in their scared, pale faces for what could be the last time. Gar gulped.

"You too, Ryan. And look out for Vic, I suppose. He gets to full of himself sometimes…" Gar trailed away miserably, and Raven put a hand on his shoulder. Kori, nodded once, then lowered the small boat carefully.

Well then. That was that. Swiping an arm across her eyes, Kori brushed away tears that had fallen.

She turned, decidedly not watching the boat paddle away. With a last sigh, she pushed her way back into the passage. _Best make my entrance from the other side, lest they catch on to Gar and Raven's escape. _Decided, Kori made her way down the hall.

She paused when she heard a strangled cry in a Raven's room. Who on earth?

Kori eased the door open, peering into the watery light of the cabin. Slade stood, pressed against Madam Millicent, before stepping away. The woman crumpled, sliding off of Slade's blade.

Kori gasped, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth. Slade turned, striding to the door and yanking it open. Kori stumbled backwards, scrambling away from the murderer.

"YOU!" he screamed, not quite in his right mind. He came at Kori, hitting her in the face before she could run. She crashed into the wall clutching her cheek, which had split open just beneath her eye.

With a quickness Kori couldn't counter, Slade grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up and slamming her into the wall once more. Stars of pain exploded in Kori's eyes.

"Where. Is. The. Girl." Slade said slowly, a threat dripping off every syllable. Kori choked, her hands scrambled at the grip on her throat. She manage to speak.

"You (_pant) _bastard (_pant)_." With that, she swung her leg forward with every last scrap of strength she had left. She hit her mark and Slade dropped, roaring curses as he clutched between his legs. Some part of Kori took vicious satisfaction in his pain even as she reeled to her feet. She had not taken two steps before she felt it.

In a last, wild swing, Slade manage to catch her with his sword, slicing a deep cut down the length of her back. Kori faltered as searing pain swept through her. But she couldn't stop. Not now. She would _not_ die by Slade's sword. Gritting her teeth, Kori continued her shuffling run until at last, she burst through the door.

The first thing she noticed was that the battle was over. The second thing she tried not to notice was the bodies that littered the desk. Hands flew into Kori's line of vision. Pirates grabbed her by the arms, knocking the sword from her hands. Kori gritted her teeth as her shoulder ached once more, and she could feel the blood dripping sluggishly down her back.

She struggled, bucking and kicking, cursing the pirates blue, even as one hoisted her onto his shoulder and swung to the pirate ship. Kori was thrown down to the deck, hands already securely tied.

"Ryan!"

Kori stopped her struggling. Jerking her head up (ow), she saw Vic and Richard, bound and kneeling. Both were badly beaten, bruised, bloodied, but they were _alive._ She nearly wept for happiness. They looked relieved to see her as well, though Vic's eyes clouded with worry.

"So you know each other. How pleasant." The voice was a deep bass, and Kori's skin crawled at the sound of it. Its owner leered down at the three.

The man was tall, with long, knotted white hair, though he looked to be in his thirties. He wore steel-tipped boots and a long coat, his skin beneath it puckered a raw red. Most striking about the man was his forehead, on which was tattooed a second set of eyes. They were alarmingly realistic, showing a red gleam that reflected in his true eyes.

"Trigon," Richard hissed, hatred lacing in his voice. The red man chuckled, though it provided Kori no comfort.

"So you've heard of me. Amusing. I take it you know my accomplice as well?" Slade stepped forward and Richard lunged at him, teeth bared.

"Slade, you traitorous bastard!" Slade walked to stand next to Trigon. Kori saw the slight limp in his gate and smirked.

"So where is the girl, Slade?" Trigon asked. Slade faltered and his calm mask cracked into anger.

"I was unable to catch her," Slade said stiffly. Kori nodded at Vic and Richard, who were sending her questioning looks. Again, they breathed sighs of relief. The exchange did not go unnoticed by the pirate king before them.

Once more Kori felt herself be grabbed by the neck.

"So, lad, 's there something you'd like to be telling me?" Kori was distracted from answering. As Trigon had jerked her upright, her shirt had slid down enough to press against her breasts, which were now free of the bandages. Trigon took notice of this, his eyes running from her face to her chest and back again. His thin lips spread into a lecherous grin.

_Shit._

"Or perhaps I should say, _lass_." The deck went dead silent. Kori closed her eyes. Then she did the only thing she could think of. She reeled back, and spit.

Another good one. It hit Trigon dead in the eye. He yelled in disgust, throwing her back to the deck. Kori bounced on the unforgiving wood, then landed on her stomach.

Turning her head a fraction, she looked at Vic pleadingly. His worry was openly displayed on his face, but he nodded, calmly accepting. Kori half wondered if he had figured it out before.

She sighed wearily, and even as rough hands grabbed her arms once more (among other body parts), she refused to look at Richard. Avoiding his eyes, which were drilling into her, Kori hung her head, finally succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

A/N: okay now. I present to you 'Kori revealed'. I loved your ideas (ranging from hilarious to quite dramatic and sad) but I had to do it this way. No lie, it had been banging around in my head since the birth of this story. And I finally got to introduce Trigon! I was really excited when I thought up his part in my tale. And he wants _Raven_, get it? So canon! And, heh, I gave Raven some creepy psychic powers in this chapter. NO, not _real_ ones. Just some more of that good old unexplained phenomena. No worries though, she and Gar aren't out of it yet. The story is winding down a bit though. The end is (kindasorta) in sight people! Now kiddies, I want FEEDBACK! 

Oh. And Happy Thanksgiving!

PS. yeah. definately rated T.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: (Insert long whistle) How 'bout them long updates? I swear this story has a mind of its own. Sometimes it just packs up and completely leaves my mind, leaving its poor author to fend for itself, and then one day WHAM! Return of my prodigal son! He be back with a vengeance. Kay, yeah so that's no excuse. I am a bad, bad author. But much love to those of you who still come around to dust and water the plants! This one's for you!

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own Teen Titans.

* * *

Kori barely felt the pain anymore. It seemed dull, detached from her, unimportant. No, she was more concerned about the sharp stabbing pain in her heart. It seemed to squeeze the air from her lungs, rising up into a hard lump in her throat, leaving Kori with an acid taste in her mouth. She had never felt this kind of pain before, and was unaccustomed to its unforgiving ache.

Kori supposed it was partly shame from deceiving people who truly cared for her. For deceiving Vic, who seemed to have accepted her already—it was his soothing hands on her back. He ran a damp rag over the cut, which, along with a bucket of water, he had somehow managed to obtain from the pirates. Kori huddled, clutching what was left of her bloodied tunic to her, and felt numb.

She would not, could not, look Richard in the eye. The lieutenant was rapidly pacing the small cell, silent, his expression carefully blank. Finally he broke the heavy silence.

"So just who are you then?" Kori flinched, and Vic steadied her, calmly winding strips of his own shirt around her.

"Well?" Richard snapped impatiently. Kori gazed dully out of the cell.

"Kori. Kori Anders. My brother's name is Ryan," she adds as an afterthought. Richard snorts.

"So, what, you wanted to play sailor? Decided to ditch the skirt and have a little fun? Was this some kind of game to you?" he sneers. His words sparked anger in Kori, pulling her out of her stupor.

"Game, my ass! I saved your life, you ungrateful prick!" she growled, her body protesting even that slight effort. Richard opened his mouth, stopped, flushed red, and resumed his pacing.

"Enough! Now is not the time to be discussing this. We have to get out of here," Vic yelled, standing up slowly and tossing the rag to the side. "Ry—ah, I mean, Kori. You know where Raven is?" Kori nodded.

"When I saw the second ship I had Gar and Raven escape on a dinghy." Vic closed his eyes.

"Gar's alive?" he asked brokenly.

"Yes." A weight seemed to slide from the man's shoulders. Kori could not be certain in the dim light, but she might have seen a tear slip from his good eye.

Remembering himself, Vic coughed, trying to regain his composure.

"W-well. Good. Ah—I mean, yes. Good work, R—Kori." Kori shook her head, smiling at her friend's stumbling. Vic and Gar fought often but she knew Vic cared deeply for the boy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kori caught Richard staring at her oddly.

"What?"

"You sent Gar and Raven away in a dinghy."

"Um…Yes," Kori said slowly, worried that he might have taken a bow to the head amidst the fighting.

"But you came back. You're here. You could have left with them, been safe—."

"Well someone had to save your idiot self!" Kori yelled, her temper boiling over. Must she prove herself all over again just because she was a _girl_? Kori impatiently hitched her shirt up onto her shoulders and lurched to her feet. She scowled and hobbled over to the lieutenant, ignoring the lack of dignity in her position.

"I don't know if you realized it, _Sir_," Kori hissed, "but I am a girl. I've always been a girl. I was a girl when we went to battle, a girl when I hauled your ass out of bed at port, a girl when I SAVED. YOUR. LIFE." Kori was seething now, and swung back her right fist. She was bloodied and bruised but she would damned well make this man see reason.

Her fist hit home, not hard enough to really do any damage, but enough to leave a stinging red mark on his cheek bone.

It was his expression that gave Kori her satisfaction. Shock was written all over his face; he stared at her, a hand absently rubbing his cheek. Richard was stunned, and he had a right to be. He had never met a girl so fierce, nor would the Ryan he thought he knew ever dare strike him. Who was this fuming creature standing before him?

Kori blinked, her head was swimming. _Oh sh—._

Without thought Richard caught Kori as she lost consciousness. There was an awkward moment as Richard became highly aware of her (very female) body against his, her cropped, vibrant hair, her light breath on his neck. His hand brushed the skin of her back, and he had to repress a shudder.

After several seconds that seemed to drag out far too long, Vic helped Richard settle the girl to the ground.

Richard paused to watch Kori, bemused after what had just passed. _What _had_ just passed?_ he wondered. His wondering thoughts were cut short when Vic cleared his throat pointedly.

Richard swung away from Kori, but not before he glimpsed Vic's suspicious eye and wry smile. He ignored the older sailor's look and fought down the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Years of carefully controlling his emotions allowed Richard to school his features into a blank mask and forget the strange and fascinating girl sleeping behind him.

"Now. How do we get out of here?" he muttered.

-----------------------------elsewhere---------------------------------

Though Gar had been at sea all his life, he had never been on a ship as small as a dinghy. The tiny boat pitched and bucked with the swell as he struggled to keep it from drifting. Raven helped as well, grabbing an oar and beginning her own silent struggle.

Gar peered fearfully at the two ships that lay in the distance. Both were still but it was clear that the pirates were the victors of this battle. The Jolly Roger flapped eerily in the breeze as sailors moved about beneath it.

The Titannia was still. With its mast collapsed and holes riddling its sides, the wreck looked desolate—a shell of the great ship's former glory.

A rustling sound drew Gar from his thoughts. Raven was searching through her pack, her small hands flickering in and out among the canvas. Finally she pulled an eyeglass from the pack.

Sunlight glinted from its lens, and Gar looked from it to Raven in curiosity.

"Something is happening on the deck," she explained. Gar nodded. Raven stood shakily on the rocking boat. Gar was a bit shocked. She always seemed so poised, so graceful; to see her stumbling was surreal. Within a stride he was beside her, his practiced sea legs sturdy as steadied her.

Raven jumped a bit in surprise, turning her head slightly to give him a long, searching look. Gar shivered as her dark eyes bore into his. She blinked and relaxed, giving Gar a small smile of thanks before lifting her eyeglass once more. Gar hesitated, then put his hands on her hips, just enough to keep her balanced.

His face flushed brilliantly, right to the tips of his slightly-more-pointed-than-average ears, and was grateful that she was focused on the far ships.

All too soon Raven handed the eyeglass off to him, stepping away and sitting down. Her face was its normal calm mask, but Gar could see her eyes cloud in worry and her hands ball themselves in her cloak.

"They've taken Lieutenant Richard, Victor, and Ryan captive." Gar's heart leapt.

"That ol' sea dog did survive then! I knew he would, he's too tough—hell would'a spat him back out for sure!" Gar slapped his knee and laughed. "And Ryan, too! He has a lot ter answer for, shovin' me outta the fight like that. And o'course good ol' Lieutenant Dick survived. He's just amazin' like that. Well, we got nothin' to worry about then, alls we have ter do is get 'em out somehow."

Swiftly he turned and raised the glass to his eye. It took a moment to focus, but soon he could make out his friends, hands bound, looking worse for wear. The Lieutenant was there as well, his face twisted in fury. Gar shifted the glass over a bit to the left to see what angered him.

The glass nearly fell from his hand. Instead, he lowered it slowly, his face pale. Gar looked to Raven, who gazed back, a humorless grin tugging her mouth. Their eyes met and the word didn't need to be spoken aloud.

_Slade._

Captain Slade betrayed them. Gar sat slowly, the idea spinning in his mind, refusing to take root and allow him to accept it as fact.

It was impossible. Gar lived on a ship since he could remember. In his life, there were few things he could rely on; one of them being that he could always trust the ship's captain. Whether that captain was compassionate or mean, it didn't matter in the least. The captain could always be depended on to do what was best for the ship and its crew. To even seriously consider the idea that Slade betrayed them was… impossible.

But he did. Gar could easily see it, as the man stood calm and unbound next to the pirate king. Foggy disbelief was burned away by anger, fierce and white hot to the touch. He sat still a moment, letting the emotion flow through him. Gar waited a bit longer then, till he was sure his voice was controlled.

"Raven," he said, his voice lower than normal and rough from feeling. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Gar thought about what he was going to do very carefully, for he knew he was compromising her safety by doing it. "We have to save them."

She nodded a bit impatiently, _of course_ they were going to save them. Gar held out his hand, taking hers.

"Do you trust me?" Again, she nodded. Gar swallowed hard. "It'll be dangerous. Really dangerous. But I promise, I won't let nothing—."

"Don't worry about me. I want to help. They're my friends too." She turned her head warily to the far deck, which seemed to have cleared. "And I think something very bad will happen if we don't hurry."

* * *

A/N: There you go. Sorry I made Richard an ass. But Kori showed him what's what, eh? And I threw in a little bit of fluff just for a treat.

I do love how Gar and Raven are more mature than Richard and Kori. Ah, the complexities of teenage-dom. And you get some Raven/Gar action. Well, some. Sorry if they seem a bit old or out of character. And no worries, I will keep it fairly pg with them. Sorry, they're like, 14, despite Gar's new found maturity. It's just too weird.

No worries for the Richard/Kori fans though. I'm gonna let my imagination run a little wild for those two. Nothing too graphic of course—keep in mind it's rated T.

So that's it for now. Hope I didn't give away the whole damn plot or anything, I'm to tired to worry about it. Remember, keep up with the reviews and feedback!

PS- I just had to have _someone _call Richard Dick in this story. Like you weren't expecting it sometime!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It is one in the morning and I am not a happy camper. But I am relieved to get this out. You have no idea how much this hung over my head. I hope you like it! Oh and this is another chapter where the T rating applies for some unpleasant… things. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"OPEN—_smash—_UP—_bam_—YOU STUPID—_crunch_—DOOR—_clang_!" Richard rammed his shoulder into the poor door, only to bounce off and land painfully a few feet away. He growled, unused to being bested by anything, even if it happened to be an inanimate object. A stifled giggle behind Richard made him whirl around and glare menacingly at whoever dared _giggle_ at him.

Founded out, Kori burst into hysterical laughter. Victor, who sat in defeat next to her, began chuckling as well.

"I'm sorry, but you look utterly ridiculous!" Kori gasped as she clutched her stomach. _Humph, _Richard thought sourly. _Good to know she's feeling better._

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas to get us out of here," he muttered aloud. Vic shrugged helplessly.

"Sir…" Richard gave the older sailor a look; he had insisted that such formalities were ridiculous given the current situations, "…right, Richard, we tried everythin'. Surely if the pirates were good at anythin' it would be keepin' their prisoners." Richard grimaced at the irritating logic.

"Fair point," he acknowledged, doing his best to ignore Kori's smirk. "So now what? We just give up?"

"Now I never said that. We just need ter think o' our options 'ere." Vic stood, examining the door from top to bottom. Finding no weaknesses, he examined every inch of the cell, peering outside the small, barred window. Soon all three prisoners grew bored of this proceeding. Even in their desperate situation it was hard to focus on one (hopeless) task for so long. So they waited.

And waited.

And for a change of pace, they waited some more.

The light, once streaming full and hard from the precious little window, dimmed. Dusk came and still they waited.

Kori, flat on her back on the floor of the cell, entertained herself by blowing at the ever-annoying lock of hair that flopped across her forehead. Inhale, exhale, hair goes up, hair comes back down. Repeat over and over again. Richard sat to the side of the door, tugging idly at it, and Vic spent his time loosening and tightening a bolt on his leg.

Kori continued with her hair, the red stands fluttering.

Inhale, exhale, hair goes up, hair comes down. Repeat—

The prison door flew open with a resounding bang, missing Richard by inches. All three occupants scrambled stiffly to their feet, cursing and swinging wildly at the pirates who swarmed them. Only when they were thoroughly detained, did _he_ enter.

Slade looked unruffled at the murderous looks he received, his clothing cleaned of the blood and gore it had once been covered in. He entered the cell with distain, as if it were too lowly for his presence, then gave his captives the same look.

_Someone needs an ego-check_, Kori mused in contempt. Then Slade's eye locked on Kori and she felt the room grow cold.

He strode forward, stopping within inches of Kori, his hand reaching out to play with the inch long hairs at the nape of her neck. She stiffened, and he leered. Kori was vaguely aware of Richard hurling profanities at the traitor. The hand stopped, then curled about her neck loosely, though the affect was more threatening than lustful.

The sailor holding Kori captive cleared his throat.

"Sir? The captain…." he trailed off, though his words seem to hold some significance to Slade as he removed his hand and stepped back.

"Ah yes," he said smoothly, as if he had not been inches from strangling the girl he addressed. "The captain wishes to…interrogate you." Shivering at the implied meaning Kori struggled against the grip on her arms. Behind her, Richard lunged against his restraints.

"Don't you touch 'er!" Vic yelled above Richard's snarling. Slade appraised them for a moment, then pivoted, exiting as quickly as he had entered.

"Take her to the captain's quarters," he called carelessly over his shoulder. And to the captain's quarters it seemed she would go. Kori glimpsed one of the pirates give Richard a sharp hit to the back of the head, sufficiently stunning him, while Vic, who, despite his strength and solidness, was too slow to barge out the door before it clanged shut. She heard a thud and winced, figuring one of them had thrown themselves against it.

Kori was led up a set of stairs and down a narrow hallway, then shoved into a cabin. It was quite nice, despite all things; neat and simple, but for the stolen treasures decorating it. Silk pillows, rich crimson, lay on the bed, a gold washbasin on the table beside it. On the far wall hung two crossed swords, but further inspection told Kori that they were ceremonial, flimsy and useless in a fight. A small ornate chandelier swung from the middle of the ceiling, its light fading and growing eerily as it moved.

The door quietly shut behind her, and Kori spun, coming face to face with Trigon, in all his red-skinned, white-haired glory.

"Like it?" he asked mockingly, his voice impossibly deep. Kori kept her mouth shut and stepped back. "No?" the captain asked, continuing the charade. "That's a shame."

His words were cruel and quiet, and Kori fisted her hands to hide her shaking. "I have a few questions for you, see? If you answer them nicely, I can let you walk away with nary a scratch. But if you don't… well, I will have to get _physical_," he said, drawing the last word out, allowing Kori's imagination to run rampant in terror. "Now. Where is the girl? You know where she is. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and tell me?"

Kori knew she could never let Raven fall to this monster, and felt her heart slowly harden for what was to come. Eyes darting about, she struggled to piece together a plan.

Seeing her resolve, Trigon swept forward and grabbed her by the neck, shaking her roughly. Kori cringed at the bruises but smiled inwardly. It hurt but she'd manage. Again the captain saw this and changed tactics. He had hoped he wouldn't have to take the time for this method, but it would be much more _enjoyable_. For him at least.

Pulling her forward he crushed his mouth to hers, unwanted and unwilling. Kori shuddered violently in disgust and tried to push him away. Trigon ignored her efforets forcing her to back up till the bed shoved her legs out from under her. The pirate king followed her down.

Kori felt his weight on her, felt the air leaving her lungs, her mind scrambling as his hands ran up and down her body. Nausea nearly overcame her, but she forced it down. She needed a weapon. She had none of her own, the pirates had made sure of that. But maybe Trigon? She recalled he had no pistols on him, his sword was not strapped to his hip. A knife maybe.

Trigons hands slipped her shirt off, distracting her for a moment, but Kori forced herself to concentrate, lest something worse should happen.

Kori tried to remember where people hid knives on themselves. There were no arm or leg holsters, nor any on his belt. Where then?

Richard! Kori remembered, Richard always kept a knife in his boot! Kori slid her hand down the bed as discreetly as she could manage. Trigon didn't seem to notice as he took his pleasures from her. It nearly became too much for Kori, his hands, his lips, discovering places that he shouldn't be, she hadn't allowed, no, no, no, so wrong, so bad, STOP— then Kori's fingers brushed the handle sticking out of his boot and she nearly wept with relief. Silently, she counted to herself, timing her move perfectly because she would only get one good shot…

3…2…1…

She palmed the blade and stabbed up with all her might…

And the blood rained down.

* * *

A/N: Not sure if this was the best place to end it, but I didn't want to end at a true cliffie cause I know how crappy I am at fast updating. And the humor in the beginning kinda snuck up on me. I was intending for this chappie to be more angsty/dramatic, but this thing has a life of its own, I swear. Did you like?

Oh, and I seem to be surprising people with where this story's going…. Which is great, but you guys need to give me more than that! I love any and all reviews with the white hot intensity of 1000 suns, but all this 'surprising' stuff is making me paranoid. Surprising good or surprising bad people? What exactly shocked and/or appalled you? Let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, I'll stop and get some sleep now.

PS Expect Gar and Ray to show up and maybe (if your super good!) some Dick/Kori fluff.

Over and out.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here it be—

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

The little boat was extremely stubborn, making it nearly impossible for Gar to steer it any one way. But he was nothing if not persistent. Gritting his teeth, Gar managed to drag the dinghy behind the still-floating wreckage of the Titannia.

He and Raven then thought out plans of action. Actually, a majority of this thought process was Gar throwing out random and completely impossible ideas, all of which Raven calmly negated. They finally reached the agreement that nothing could be done until nightfall. This conclusion made, Gar lashed the boat to the Titannia to keep it in one place, and they settled down for a long wait.

It was few hours before the sun reached the far horizon. During this time they shared stories and played every hand game they could dredge up from childhood. Gar showed Raven how to tie different knots and Raven taught Gar to meditate. Needless to say, Raven picked up knots quickly, and Gar was completely horrible at meditation.

At one point, raucous laughter sounded over the waters, from the direction of the pirate ship. Acting the scout, Gar climb up the charred side of the Titannia, peering over the railing cautiously.

What seemed to be the entire company of pirates were spread out, lazing on the deck. Wine and rum barrels were flowing—it seemed they were celebrating their latest conquest.

Now, Gar was not the brightest boy, but he had seen enough in his young life to recognize that this celebration was good for him and Raven. Very good. Because drunk sailors were not alert. And not alert was exactly what they needed to sneak aboard the ship.

Grinning, the boy crawled back down, jumping the last few yards to land with unusual grace in the dingy. Raven glared at him for his recklessness, pulling at a loose thread on her dress idly. Gar smirked, unconcerned.

"Look's like someone's having a party and didn't invite us. Wanna crash it?"

Raven stood, rolled her eyes, and cuffed him over the head.

* * *

It took still more painstaking maneuvering, but with Raven and Gar's efforts combined, they pulled the small boat alongside the pirate ship. The last rays of sun were disappearing into the ocean, leaving the dinghy deep in shadow. Gar scratched his head and tilted back to scan the wall before him. Portholes lined the ship at various levels, the lowest being about six feet over his head.

Now, where were they….?

He turned to ask Raven what she thought, when she suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth. This action startled Gar, keeping him compliant.

Listening hard as he could, the boy could make out a dull crunching sound, before a strangled yell broke the night.

"KORI!"

The two met each other's eyes in the dark, Gar's questioning, Raven's confirming. It was Richard. This brought more questions than answers to Gar, however. Most importantly, who the heck was Kori?

Raven gestured silently to a lower porthole off to the right. Gar nodded, and pushed the boat along so they were beneath it. Anchoring the dinghy, he showed Raven how to cup her hands to give him a boost. Snagging a piece of rope, he placed both hands on the worn, damp wood of the ship, waiting for Raven to find her balance.

Ready, she bent her legs, holding out her hands. Gar put one foot in them, holding up three fingers.

He bounced on his other foot three times, then jumped, Raven pitching him higher. He soared up and snagged the bars of the porthole just as he began falling back down. Using his arms to hold him up, he crouched against the wall and looked inside, seeing very little in the dim light. Finally he made out two forms, one hulking, the other lithe even as it rammed itself at the door to the hold. Taking a chance, Gar spoke.

"Hey!" he whispered, "Vic? Iz'zat you?" The larger form jerked and smaller one paused.

"Gar?" came Vic's low voice. Gar sighed in relief.

"Ah, it's good to see ya, ya old sea rat!"

"I could say the same for you, runt." White teeth flashed in a grin. Gar looked around the cell again.

"Well there's the lieutenant," he nodded at the other man, who had yet to move or speak, his face shadowed. Scrunching his face in confusion, Gar noticed one person missing.

"Where's Ryan?" Richard flinched, which the young boy found odd. Vic let out a long breath.

"Well, see, there's somethin' ye should know abou' Ryan."

"What about him? He's…he's okay, right?" Vic hesitated.

"We hope so, Gar. But that's why you need to help us out of this danged rat trap." Gar narrowed his eyes, knowing the Vic had deliberately left something out, but Ryan needed help. He would sort out Vic and his secrets later.

"Right, here, take this rope and tie it round the bar. Me 'n Raven will use it to climb up." Gar passed the length over, his arm muscles beginning to tremble. Vic took it, nodding.

"Gar," he called, just as the boy was aiming to jump. "Be careful."

"A'course." Gar rolled his eyes, grumbling something about not being an idiot and over protective old men while he searched for the boat below.

Finally, he let go. He would have landed perfectly, if he had taken his companion into account. Missing Raven by inches, Gar lost his balance and pitched forward into her. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Gar blinked, realized their rather intimate position and scrambled off of her, blushing madly. By then it was too dark to see Raven's glare, but Gar could feel the heat of it.

Laughing nervously, he helped her up, only slightly startled at the rope that brushed his cheek. He snagged it.

"Alright, I'm going to climb to the top, then I'll throw a line down for you." Raven, huffed slightly, frustrated that he had to help her so much. There was nothing that could be done about it, unfortunately. Ladies of standing were not taught to climb the sides of ships.

"Be careful," was all she said aloud. Gar shook his head and grasped the rope with both hands, shimmying up swiftly.

A lot of people seemed to care for his welfare lately.

Reaching Vic's porthole once more, he balanced on the ledge for a moment, before springing upwards to grasp the next. He repeated this once more before he hurtled over the railing and onto the deck. He froze, made sure no one was around, then tossed a line down for Raven, being sure to tie a loop for her to slip her foot in. Pulling with all his might, he managed to get her up.

Gar pulled out a short knife, then handed her a paddle from the nearby life boat. They crept towards the door leading below deck. Pirates could be seen throughout the ship, most sleeping off the drink in them.

They reached the door and slipped inside. After that it only took a few moments of paranoid searching to find the cell.

Richard pressed his face against the bars as Gar pulled out a few lock picks.

"Hurry!" he said, his voice harsh and raw. The younger boy blinked in confusion, though he obeyed. He wanted to save Ryan as much as the next person, but Richard was being very… unRichard-like. Gar had only ever known the lieutenant to be calm, collected—a concentrated pillar of strength. This wild and desperate energy was beginning to unnerve Gar.

"Richard." Vic stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yeh have to promise me, that when this door opens, you won't go tearin' off after her." Gar watched a muscle jump in Richard's jaw as he gritted his teeth.

Wait. _Her?!_

Something wasn't adding up for Gar. But apparently it was adding up for Raven. A look of dawning comprehension swept across her face.

"Kori! So that was who you were yelling about." Gar stared at her.

"Uh. What?"

"Yes," Richard sighed. "We found out earlier. Which is why we need to hurry, they took her almost an hour ago!" Gar nodded.

"Oh, right… Wait. _What?_"

"So all this time," Raven trailed off, her voice in wonder. "I can't believe I didn't sense it. I mean, I had a feeling something was up, what with the strong connection your two auras had. I didn't think you were gay." Richard sputtered, fury flushing his face.

"Moving on," Vic cut off. "Gar, the lock, if yeh please." Gar blinked and turned his focus back to the door.

"Nah, why clue Gar in on anything? Keep him in the dark; he'll just do all the legwork," he muttered angrily. With a final click, the door swung open.

Richard paced out, silent and tense.

"C'mon, guys," he said quietly, already taking control. Nevermind that it was Gar that had gotten him out of this mess, the boy thought sourly, falling in behind the lieutenant.

* * *

Kori's hands scrambled frantically to push the body off of her, slipping on the slick blood.

So much blood.

Finally, her fingers found purchase on the captain's jacket and she heaved it to the side, freeing her legs. With a retch, Kori turned and was sick over the edge of the bed.

Wiping her mouth, she sat up, pausing a moment to ease her trembling.

She needed to pull herself together. The captain was dead—

Kori bent over and heaved, though her stomach was already emptied.

Recovering, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She was still in a ship filled with murderous pirates. Mentally reviewing her options, Kori wiped her bloodied hands on the bed sheets, removing the worst of it.

First things first, she needed to take advantage of the rich room around her. She stood, forcing her legs to stop shaking, and crossed the room to the wash basin. With her shirt a pile of dirty rags on the bed, the blood now stained her chest and stomach, mingling a bit with her own dried blood on her back. Removing what she could with a rag and water, Kori moved to the wardrobe. Inside she found clothing of all kinds, from common to noble in style. Selecting a plain white shift, Kori pulled it on, tucking it into her breeches to manage for the length.

She caught a reflection of herself in a gold plate on the wall. Grimacing at the blood that flecked her face, she glanced at the bloody wash basin and decided it would have to stay for now.

Kori gripped her newly acquired knife, reluctantly noting its fine make, and walked hesitantly toward the door.

Now was as good a time as any to face the dangers that lurked outside.

* * *

A/N: This chapter in a nutshell—a little long-winded. Sorry I got so caught up in the detail! But still, it was necessary to my plot! (Plot? There's a plot?... Oh, right, _that _plot.) Anywho, I developed a new fetish for writing in Gar's point of view. He's just so funny! And confused. That's fun to work with for me.

So that's about it. Sorry for the lack of Dick/Kori action. It took longer to get to than I thought. It IS coming. Really. _Really. _


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't think I thanked all my lovely reviewers lately. Or have I? Hm, well a big THANKYOU, anyway!

It's been a crazy week for me lately. We're dissecting cats in anatomy. CATS! Sorry for you animal lovers out there. Frankly, I just can't get control of the whole gagging-reflex thing. Gross!

Alright, well I know you guys are getting nervous and wondering why your dear author is whining about her personal life (I can see you—don't think I can't!), so I'll start the chapter now.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Anything.

* * *

The hallway was dim, lit by the occasional lantern hanging on the wall. Kori shivered, clutching the shift tight around her, knuckles white on the bone handle of the knife.

The captain's quarters were tucked into port side of the ship, with its own small hall branching off the main one. Just as she neared the turn, rough hands grabbed Kori; a body pushed her firmly into the wall. She struggled, seconds from shoving her blade into her attacker's side, when she caught sight of furious blue eyes and messy black hair.

"Dammit, Richard I almost stabbed you!" Kori hissed. The body behind her froze, and even as her arms ached from being pulled back, she was able to fully appreciate the intimacy of their position.

A moment passed before she was abruptly let go. Sagging against the wall, Kori turned towards Richard, spying Vic, Raven, and Gar just behind him. Hands grasped her shoulders, and Kori glanced up at Richard's face, startled by the fear and panic in it.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked quickly, careful fingers skimming down her arms, eyes searching for injury. Goose bumps followed the trail of his touch; Kori had trouble focusing.

"Whaa—?"

"You're covered in blood." He seemed to choke on the last word. His hand rose to her cheek, thumb rubbing at the crimson splattered on her face. Kori's senses returned to her, though it was a struggle. Kori shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm not hurt. Trigon, he, uh…" Kori trailed off. Richard's face darkened, assuming the worst.

"I'll kill him," Richard snarled and Kori flinched.

"You won't have to," she murmured. He looked at her in confusion, and Kori's throat closed up. She pushed the knife handle into his hand, turning her face away.

Sensing her distress, Vic drew Richard back a step, putting an arm around Kori's shoulder. Her eyes met Raven's. The girl was solemn, but she nodded in understanding. Raven was always quick to pick up on things.

Speaking of picking up on things…

Kori looked to Gar. He was gaping, eyes widened, as he stared obviously at her unbound chest.

Richard noticed this and smacked the boy upside the head. Gar clutched his head, then cleared his throat.

"Um. Ryan?" Kori grinned tiredly.

"It's Kori. Sorry," she added as an afterthought. Gar rubbed the back of his neck.

"I totally knew that!" Raven raised her hand and hit him as well. Gar yelped and shrugged helplessly.

"That's great?" he ventured, unsure of what to say.

Vic shook his head and Kori laughed. Richard looked exasperated.

"Alright, well, hate to be a downer here, but we're currently on an enemy ship." Richard, apparently over his bloodlust, stared them down, fearless leader face firmly in place.

Gar, finding he very much liked being the center of attention, snapped a salute. Before he could utter a single joke, however, the creak of the hatch opening sounded in the hall.

Everyone froze as voices filtered down from the deck.

"No fair that the cap'n is t'only bloke wif a girl!" came one drunken slur.

"Well, he do be da cap'n," replied another fellow, "an' I'll not mess wif 'im, if I were you. Jes' get more ale, an' we'll drink ter da wenches at port, eh?"

Kori gestured silently for the others to follow her as unsteady footsteps came closer. She led them back to the captain's quarters, knowing it would buy them necessary time to plan. Once everyone had filed in, she locked the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, Kori turned, knowing what she would find.

Trigon lay on the bed, dead as she had left him, the white linens beneath him now a browning scarlet hue. With much trepidation, she inspected each of her companions' reactions.

Vic, who had already guessed the outcome, simply grimaced at the sight. Raven, who just seemed to know everything in general—seriously, it was one constant that Kori was beginning to rely on—cast her eyes gravely away. Wise for her age or not, she had never been exposed to such gore, and couldn't help but feel faint.

Gar, well, he looked a bit a bit green.

And finally, Richard. For reasons Kori wasn't ready to name, his opinion of her mattered most of all. His jaw was set; hand tight on the knife. Kori nearly flinched when he turned to look at her, but fear gave way to curiosity when she saw his face. In his gaze was not revulsion, but a grim sort of pride. If she let herself reflect on the event, she would realize that she had handled the situation rather well—keeping a cool head and doing what had to be done. But that was a thought for another time.

Clearing her throat, she mustered a weak grin.

"Orders, Lieutenant?"

* * *

The plan was crude, insane, and Raven politely informed the group that they were ten kinds of idiot for even suggesting it. Naturally, Gar and Vic were all for it.

The overall goal was to escape the pirate ship alive, while somehow making it impossible for the pirates to pursue them, and maybe grabbing some vengeance against Slade on their way out. They were nothing if not ambitious.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Richard asked, looking at the varying expressions of his comrades. Kori, who secretly agreed with Raven but couldn't really come up with anything better, shrugged. Gar punched a fist in the air, then held it out in the middle of the group.

Everyone stared at it for a moment before Vic laid his huge hand on top. Raven followed suit, still muttering darkly. Kori's hand covered hers, and all four turned to look expectantly at Richard. He sighed.

"Oh, alright." He laid a hand over Kori's and both decidedly ignored the warmth running through them at the contact. Gar grinned.

"Way to go, Dick!"

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Richard and Kori crept silently up to the hatch, easing it open only enough to peer out. The pirates were finally settling down from their revelry; most were either passed out or muttering to themselves quietly, swigging the last of the spirits. When the two slipped onto the deck, they were fairly unnoticed, but for one man who watched them idly with glazed eyes. Keeping largely to the shadows, they went to the ship's only dinghy, and prepared it for launch.

Kori was just about to send it swinging over the water when she heard a faint click and a mocking chuckle. Richard stiffened, facing what Kori was not.

Turning slowly, she found herself staring into the mouth of a pistol. Crossing her eyes to see it better, Kori followed down the barrel, up the arm holding it, and finally halted at the sneering face of Slade.

"Wondered when you would show up," she muttered. "Things were far too pleasant." Richard stayed silent behind her.

"How fascinating," Slade said in a way that indicated her words were anything but. "Richard, my boy, have you nothing to say to me? I'm hurt." Again, Richard did not rise to the bait, but Kori noticed his grip tighten on the dinghy's side. She returned her focus to Slade.

"Oh, he won't be saying much," she commented flippantly. "He's not very polite when he's angry, and nothing set his blood boiling more than a traitor." She smiled sweetly and Slade's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What are you—"

"NOW!" Richard yelled. Both Kori and Richard hit the deck as Gar came swinging by on a line, his club hitting Slade soundly over the head. The pistol fired, shot skimming the railing and disappearing into the water.

Kori hooked her legs around Slade's and he toppled, weapon skidding out of reach. Vic and Raven burst from the hatch, the former wielding a huge broad sword, as well as his arm-cannon, the latter double fisting small, wicked-looking blades.

The shout had roused a few of the drunken pirates, who scrambled for their weapons, unsure how to deal with the ragtag assault. The grizzled old sailor and small noble girl fought off the attack, Raven dealing with the new idea of fighting with the same cool appearance she always maintained.

Kori didn't have time to marvel at the girl's unbreakable composure as Slade's hands fought for her neck. Before he got a good hold, fortunately, he was ripped away by Richard. Both men regained their balance and circled each other warily, searching for an opening. Reaching behind him, Slade picked up a pirate's forgotten sword and brought it down in a slice towards Richard's head, only to be blocked by another stolen blade. Richard smirked, and the two began to thrust and parry in a whirl Kori could scarcely follow.

Nor did she have time to. Grabbing a sword for herself (and wondering at the way they seemed to litter the deck), she ran over to help Gar fend off the trio of pirates that ganged up on him.

One was quickly dispatched with a slice from behind, and Kori blocked a second pirate's swing to her legs. His attention diverted, Gar clubbed him from behind and the attacker slumped to the deck. The third came at them hollering, sword high above his head. Gar somersaulted forward, tripping the pirate and Kori thrust her blade into him, trying not to dwell on the feel of flesh parting on her sword.

Pausing, Kori looked around. The pirates, the conscious ones anyway, were disbanded and unorganized and, most importantly, losing. But she could also tell her people were tiring fast.

With a shrill whistle, she signaled Vic and Raven to start launching the dinghy, pushing Gar after them. She then went to collect Richard and set off 'It'. Taking the match out of her pocket—conveniently swiped from the captain's quarters—she struck it and placed it at the small trail of gun powder. It sparked, and flew off into the darkness. A groaning explosion rocked the ship and Kori nodded, satisfied. They hadn't found many explosives, but Vic and Raven had placed them low enough in the ship to be sure to put a hole in the bottom. The ship would sink.

Now, to get out of there. She looked around once more. The only movement on deck was coming from Slade and Richard, still locked in furious combat.

She hefted an empty wine bottle, aimed, and chucked it at Slade. It didn't do much, but it successfully broke the two apart.

"Richard, let's go!" Kori's eyes met Richard's, and there was a heart-stopping moment where she thought he would refuse. The moment passed, and Richard turned and dove off the side into the ocean below.

Kori followed, reached the side, and leapt…

…

BANG

…

Kori heard the shot. She was mid air, the peak of her leap, and time seemed to stop. She saw Richard's horrified expression below her, knew that if she turned, she would see Slade's smug face, pistol smoking.

Then time started again and then ocean rushed up to meet her, colors mixing and blending. It took a moment for Kori to realize she was underwater, a moment to acknowledge Richard's arms around her, a moment to register the shockwave of the ship exploding behind them, forcing them deeper into the water.

A moment for her to discover that she was losing blood and consciousness.

She was out before she could even welcome the darkness.

* * *

A/N: O. M. F. G.

…yeah

That was quite the action-y chapter if I do say so myself! And really, I didn't even anticipate that ending there. This thing is ALIVE. I'm waiting for my lap top to start saying 'Feed me, Seymour,' and demanding blood. shudders Yeah, actually that movie freaked me out a lot. But, back to topic, I think I did pretty good with the fight scenes and kept everyone reasonably in character. Any opinions out there? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Jeez, I'm quoting movies everywhere today! But serious—comments and criticisms, mucho appreciated. Thank you and pardon the horrible Spanish. Toodles!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Just addressing a concern I had after writing chapter 14. I know I have Kori getting hurt a lot, and I've tried to keep her from turning Mary-sueish. But she's my main character and I can't resist torturing her. Yeah life's tough get a helmet. Or in Kori's case, a full body cast.

And nobody picked up on my 'Gar looked green' thing, I'm so disappointed! I'm lame enough that I was snickering over that for like 5 minutes.

Ah well, on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I wonder what they'd do to me if I didn't put this on? I mean really, is there some copyright police that hunt fanfictioners down if they don't put on a disclaimer? Big Brother is watching!

* * *

Kori blinked, and looked around, baffled. She certainly did not recall falling asleep in a glorious field of wildflowers. Come to think of it, she was positive she had been out on the ocean last she checked.

Stumbling to her feet, she gazed dazedly about, feeling punch drunk and out of sorts. The field seemed to stretch on and on, with no land marks to note; just open sky meeting the gently rising ground. Shrugging, Kori began walking towards the rise hoping to get a bearing on where she was.

After awhile, things began to go odd. Every step she took brought the little hill no closer. Kori's dizziness increased and a strong urge began to well up inside of her. There was somewhere she needed to be, she was sure of it. She was not supposed to be in this place, peaceful though it seemed.

Then came the voices.

They were incoherent at first, but varied. Quiet murmuring, heart broken pleading, a sharp, broken sob. Something was very wrong and Kori felt herself emphasizing with these poor souls. The sounds moved her so much, that tears began flowing from her eyes and Kori was forced to dash them away to see where she was going.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to keep going, but felt drawn forward and soon the voices became clearer.

"Kori can't die, she took on all those pirates, it ain't fair, it ain't right! She's too tough to let them win!"

The voice… Gar, it was Gar and he was talking about…

Kori stopped short, lungs empty, body frozen. He was talking about her, but it couldn't be possible. She was fine! A bit confused, but perfectly healthy. She would show him that too as soon as she could figure out where those voices were coming from.

The grass crunched beneath her bare feet, little shoots and blades poking her feet, scratching at her ankles, but she ignored the discomfort as a second voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, lad, but ye heard the doctor. There's nothin' else he can do. All we can do is 'ope for the best."

Kori let out a tiny cry—it was Vic! Vic, who was always so reasonable and strong, oh he musn't lose hope. She was here, safe. She broke into a sprint, clamoring through weeds that seemed to wrap around her ankles, urging her to stop and tearing for their efforts.

"NO! No, that is NOT all that can be done!" Richard roared, and Kori began sobbing in earnest, hiccupping and panting because running does not go well with crying. Faintly Kori felt a pain blooming in her side, but she struggled to press on.

"There has to be something he overlooked, something else we can do, because she's not awake! She's not awake and not okay!" Kori heard his voice break in rage and helplessness and felt her own heart break with it. But the pain in her side began to drown out the voices and she screamed in frustration as Richard's voice faded away.

Finally Kori could bare the pain no more. She stopped, falling to her knees and clutched her side, groaning and crying and gasping.

Looking down Kori peeled her hand away and held it before her. Her heart leaped when she saw blood and she squeezed her eyes shut.

And then opened them wide, heart racing, chest heaving in an effort to get oxygen into her sweat soaked body.

Voices that had once been muted in her hazy pain suddenly blared again, in volumes that were loud, too loud. Kori groaned and covered ears with shaking hands. She needn't have bothered, for the moment she made a sound the room turned deathly silent.

Multiple sets of feet scrambled over to her, and Kori opened her eyes slowly, cautiously, to stare into the beautifully blue eyes of Richard.

He was pale, his teeth were gritted, and with a shaking hand he reached down to wipe damp bangs from her eyes.

"Mmm," Kori murmured, groggy and finding her voice raw and unused. "What happened?" Richard's mouth quirked in dark humor.

"You were shot." His hand moved to rest feather-light on a bandage on her side. Pain flared and memories raced through Kori's mind, confirming the injury.

"Oh _ow_!" Kori muttered, wincing. Richard's hand returned to her hair, running fingers through the short locks.

"Yeah, ow. Ye had us scared there, lass," Vic said and Kori blinked to find him, Gar, and Raven crowding her bed as well. Gar grinned and punched the air.

"I knew it! I knew no stupid pirate was gonna take you out! _They _was all worried, but I told them—" Raven clamped his mouth shut with a hand, causing them both to blush. Kori watched in amusement, wondering exactly what happened on that little boat she sent them out on. Raven, blush fading, gave Kori a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said simply, then tugged Gar out of the small room.

Vic nodded and made his way out, demanding that Kori holler should she need anything. With a wink at the two teens, he shut the door behind them.

Observing her surroundings, Kori figured she was in a small port inn. The furnishings were simple, but neat, all worn wood and soft white blankets. Turning to Richard, Kori grinned cheekily.

"So, you were worried about me?" Her joking fell flat when his stare captured hers, serious as she had ever seen him.

"Terrified," he said simply, his voice bland for all the emotions on his face. Kori felt her heart pound, and she shivered at the weight of his expression, one that she had never seen before. It was fear and relief and something else that she could not begin to put a name to.

Somehow his hand was still in her hair, she felt it wind behind her neck and pull her forward pulling her mouth to his.

There lips met clumsily, and Kori felt the rest of her breath leave her as her nerves set on fire, bursting with heat wherever their bodies touched—the hand on her neck, his lips sliding firmly across hers, the hand that now balanced on her thigh, clad only in the thin white chemise that she had slept in.

Before Kori could pull her wits together to respond much, he was already gone, sitting back, cheeks flushed. Unconsciously, she reached for him, only to have him shrink away.

It was like ice down her shirt, she froze, horrified. Had she done something wrong? She had never kissed before, could she have been that bad that he would want nothing to do with her?

"I'm sorry!" they blurted at the same time. Both paused, blinking. Then they rushed in together again, speaking over top of each other.

"I lost control, completely out of line—"

"I've never really kissed before, so if I was that bad—"

Again, they stopped, staring at each other. Then came the laughter.

"Y-you, thought you were a bad kisser!?" Richard bit out incredulously.

"Out of _line_?! Of all the crazy ideas. Oh, oh, laughing hurts!" Kori clutched her side and the hilarity faded to something like affection. She gazed up at him, eyes bright and hopeful. Richard smirked softly, sliding a hand up her arm to her cheek. Kori shuddered at the contact and that was all the invitation Richard needed.

Slower this time, he leaned to her, catching her in a kiss that made her melt into his arms.

* * *

Vic, trod down the small hallway, a lit candle in hand, to Kori's room. He hadn't heard from Kori or Richard all evening and he only wanted to check in before he got some shut eye.

He rapped quietly on the door, but there was no response. Opening it a bit, he peered inside and smiled. Richard lay propped up against the headboard, and curled contently in his arms was Kori, head on his chest, hand on his heart. Both were fast asleep.

Vic chuckled to himself, easing the door closed and heading off to his own bed.

_Finally_.

* * *

**A/N:** Voila! I give you FLUFF. Beautiful, icky-sticky, fluffy goodness! I want presents and first borns immediately in repayment. Just kidding. But no, really.

EEEK! The ending is sneaking up on me! No, this is not the last chapter, there will be an epilogue of sorts coming up, no worries.

Keep them reviews coming! Luvs you!


	16. epilogue

A/N: Well, true to form, I have waited til the last minute one last time. I leave for college in one week. Hooooooooly crap. Anyway, this is my epilogue, but I think I will save goodbyes for after. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but this shiny new college laptop.

* * *

The tavern was small and cramped, but that didn't seem to bother anyone as a cheery atmosphere hung in the air and sailors and civilians alike sang and ate and talked the night away.

An unlikely group of friends gathered around a round, driftwood table, mugs of ale and bowls of stew scattered across it. A dark, massive man lacking an eye and leg argued jovially with a slight blond boy with startling green eyes as a pale girl looked on, hiding a smile behind her navy cloak. Beside her sat a dashing young lieutenant with tumbled black hair, his arm slung casually over the back of the chair next to him, said chair occ upying a skinny girl with red hair cropped to her chin. She smiled at her companions and fidgeted in her dress, unused to anything but lads' trousers.

The lieutenant smirked and cleared his throat to stop the argument. The smirk was quickly replaced with a frown, then a scowl as he continually went ignored.

"Oi!" Richard yelled, finally gaining the groups attention. "We have to talk some things over. Particularly, where do we go from here?" Everyone paused at this question, startled.

"Go? I don't have anywhere to go!" Gar panicked, pulling at his hair nervously. Vic patted him on the back in comfort but did not respond. He didn't have anywhere to go either. Raven's face remained blank, of course, revealing none of her anxiety.

Kori thought of her sister and her husband and shuddered. No way she was going back there. She thought for a few moments, tuning out the sounds of the tavern around her. _What a band of misfits they were... _she mused.

Slowly an idea came to Kori, and she smiled.

"I don't think I've had enough of the sea quite yet..." she said casually. Four sets of eyes glued to her. "And we _do _have some of that treasure from the pirates." (Everyone shifted guiltily at this. Nobody had left that ship with empty pockets. It _was _a pirate ship after all.)

"Spit it out, lass." Vic grinned, knowing she was purposely baiting them. Kori shrugged.

"I was thinking of buying myself a merchant ship. You know, see the world?" She inwardly smirked when she saw Richard's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye. "But I'll need someone with experience in the merchant area," she said, finally meeting Richard's stare full on. Seeing her pointed look, he grinned.

"I might have some experience to offer." Kori nodded shortly.

"Right, I have a first mate."

"Yer gonna need a cook," Vic suggested, catching on.

"You're hired." Kori shook his hand.

"And a ship's boy!" Gar called, not wanting to be left out.

"You should be more than sufficient."

Everyone paused looking at Raven, who had remained silent. The dark-haired girl thought for a moment then looked up, face haughty and eyes hooded.

"I have decided I have no wish to watch the brutality inflicted by my father's fleet. I will see the world. Surely a peaceful merchant vessel is more suitable for this endeavor than a one of war." Her voice was that of a prim lady but her eyes glinted in mischief.

Kori grinned, sweeping into a small bow from her seat.

"I would be honored to offer my services, milady." A cordial nod was her reply.

Gar whipped his head from one person to another, excitement taking root as he pieced together what was happening.

"This will be so sweet!" he exclaimed.

"Your ship will need a name, Captain," Richard pointed out. Kori paused, savoring the title. A captain. Her!

"We could name her 'Titannia' in honor of the forsaken ship that brought us together," she mused.

"I always thought 'Titannia' was a bit o' a mouth full," Vic said. "How 'bout cuttin' it short? The 'Titan'."

"The 'Titan'," Kori murmured, playing and rolling the name in her mind. She smiled. "I like it."

"It sounds strong. Dignified," Richard decided, pleased. Raven shrugged. She had no experience in naming ships, but it sounded fine to her.

"So, what, we're the 'Titans'?" Gar asked curiously. Vic, Kori, and Richard burst into laughter at this assessment, Raven chuckled almost soundlessly, until finally a hapless Gar joined in.

Kori, in a burst of hilarity and feeling, raised her mug, crying, "To the Titans!"

Everyone followed suit, mugs clinking, ale splashing.

"To the Titans!"

* * *

Kori stood at the helm of a handsome ship, standing tall and proud, hair streaming in the wild ocean breeze. The ship was small, downright tiny compared to the gunner she once sailed on, but it was hers.

She gazed down at the deck spread before her, noting Raven reading by the rail, Vic gutting fish downwind of her, and Gar leaping about in the rigging. Strong arms curved around her waist and a chaste kiss was dropped on the nape of her neck. _Richard_. She glanced back at him, happiness flooding her, then turned to the open sea before her.

This felt like freedom.

* * *

A/N: Anyone have a tissue? I feel like crying! From the start, I never thought this story would take off like it did. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck by me and this story! I hope you liked it, especially the ending, and if you didn't, I'm sorry. If you did, LET ME KNOW! In fact let me know if you didn't. Criticism is necessary for improvement and all that jazz. THANKS AGAIN and GOODBYE!


End file.
